Outcast Goes to College!
by SHUGO.x.o
Summary: The sequel to Outcast! Amu is now graduated and her dad has retired becoming a Private Investigator. Amu is finding herself more involved with crime than ever before. What is going on with Kuukai and a rival gang? Will Nagi finally find his dad?
1. The College Tour

**Hello there, and welcome to the SEQUEL to OUTCAST! Sorry that you guys had to wait till the 20th but I needed time to get the story plot together! **

**Of course, if you haven't read 'Outcast' I would suggest you do so before reading this but I guess you don't have to if you really don't want to.**

**Thank you for all the reviews on Outcast and I hope you enjoy the sequel! **

**

* * *

**

**Here's a full summary**

**-Amu has graduated high school and is now going in to college, but she soon discovers this school has more secrets than she could imagine. Not only that, but Naoki goes to the same college and insists he has changed, has he really? Her dad has retired early and is now a full time Private Investigator. Amu is now finding herself more involved with the crimes in her town than ever before, and Amu's and Ikuto's relationship is really put to the test. Kuukai is avoiding Amu, something is happening with a new rival gang but the more Amu tries to help the more Kuukai pushes her away. Can she help him before it's too late? Nagi finds a picture of his father and decides he needs to find him. But will he get more than he bargained for? Read to find out!-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR VERONICA MARS**

**

* * *

**

**My sister told me that the time line was really confusing so I'm just going to give you guys a quick rundown her age.**

**Grade 9- Popular and dated Tadase but thanks to Naoki they broke up and Utau and everyone else stopped being her friend**

**Grade 10- Amu was excluded, ignored, and bullied. Utau was murdered.**

**Grade 11- The start of 'Outcast' the very first chapter is her first day.**

**Grade 12- Time skip**

**College- First day starts now!**

**Hope this helps!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The College Tour**

_**~*~*~*"What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now." -Author Unknown*~*~*~**_

_Beep Beep Beep_

I rolled around while pulling the blankets tighter around me.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"I'm up I'm up!" I shouted while rising from the covers. I sat up and placed a hand on my alarm clock to silence it before rubbing my tired eyes.

Remember me? It's been what, a year and a bit since the discovery of Utau's killer? I'm now eighteen and graduated and today I am going on a college tour with Nagi.

"Amu-Chan!" I heard my dad call me from his office. I slowly got to my feet and made my way to his office. I leaned on the door frame and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you?" I teased with a smile forming on my lips.

"I can't find that file! You know the one I was talking about yesterday? I need it I'm starting that case today!" My dad panicked while searching through drawers, cupboards and his desk.

"You mean this one?" I picked up a folder off of a table next to me and waved it tauntingly.

"Oh thank god Amu!" He rushed over and snatched the file away.

That's right; my dad is no longer a cop. He retired early at the ripe age of forty five and is now a Private Investigator. You know, the person who figures out if your boyfriend is cheating or where your daughter ran off too. The guy you go to when the police move on to new cases.

"Amu, I need you to help with this okay?" My dad placed his hands in a begging position.

"Sure thing," I also help him out as a part time secretary and being the 'decoy' to seduce a guy and prove he's a cheater and various other tasks.

"Now go get ready, aren't you visiting the college?" He asked while flipping through the contents of the folder.

"Yes sir," I saluted him before turning on my heel and returning to my room.

I took my phone of my bedside table and flipped it open while choosing something to wear.

**To: Amu From: Ikuto**

**Morning beautiful, just wanted to wish you a good day at the college. **

I smiled while writing him a quick reply. Of course Ikuto has more than enough money after inheriting his dad's fortune and easily bought his way into the college. I was planning on going to the community college but he insisted I should go and check out the, oh so famous 'Seyio college.

And yes, we are back together.

_~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~_

"_Die bitch die!" I heard Ikuto's father shout and with that I came out of hiding. Sure enough Ikuto's father was on top of him. Choking him to death._

"_Stop it!" I tried to push him off but I couldn't. No, no he was going to kill him! Dammit! I felt my hand subconsciously reach for the gun. I raised it to Ikuto's father's back and squeezed my eyes together._

"_I'm serious stop or I'll shoot," But he didn't show any sign of stopping, and Ikuto looked like he was going to pass out at any second. Again I closed my eyes and then… I pulled the trigger._

_**BAM!**_

_Ikuto's father crumpled to the ground as blood began to trail out of the wound placed in the middle of his back._

"_Ikuto!" I rushed to his side and fell to my knees next to him. He wasn't conscious, his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, almost inaudible._

_I shook him carefully, trying to wake him up but I got no response. I could feel the tears lingering in the corners of my eyes. I brushed them away and tried to think._

_Help, I need help!_

_I rose to my feet and began to run to the road. I saw a truck coming and I signaled them to stop, waving my arms frantically like a maniac. _

"_Hey little lady, do you need some help?" A gruff looking man asked me while leaning out of his truck._

"_Yes, please call 911! Tell them it's Amu Hinamori!" I yelled to him while sprinting back to Ikuto. I stood in front of his father with my gun pointed at him, not sure if he was alive or dead._

_I stayed that way for about five minutes, mind blank and eyes locked on Ikuto's dad until I heard someone mumbling, then loud coughs._

"_I-Ikuto!" I called to him, surprised._

"_Amu-Chan, oh god I'm so sorry," He sat up slowly and place his head in his hand. He seemed much disorientated and out of it._

"_Ikuto, you're alright!" the tears began to slide down my cheeks._

"_Amu, I'm sorry. I screwed up again. I promised to never leave your side again and I did. I don't care what you thought I did or didn't do before, I was a jerk I can't blame you for thinking anything but bad things about me," He stood up and made his way to me. He stood in front of me, so close that our noses were practically touching._

"_Please, Amu, give me another chance," His eyes were so earnest I couldn't help but look away but Ikuto placed both hand on my cheek and gently forced me to look at him._

"_Ikuto, I love you," Was all I could manage to say. And with that he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him, on arm around my wait and one along my back. He lifted me off my feet and spun me around before placing me softly down again. We broke away from each other and Ikuto brushed my bands out of my face._

"_I love you too, Amu-Chan,"_

"Amu! Are you going to get ready or not?" I shook out of my daydream and looked over my shoulder to see my dad.

"I swear if you could you would just live in Amu world all day long and ignore reality, you have ten minutes," He smirked before making his exit.

"Shit!" I tore out a pair of medium straight cut jeans and pulled them on before pulling a top over my head. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and braided my bangs and pinned them to the side. After applying eyeliner and mascara I rushed out my bedroom door and into the hallway.

"Looky, looky, who finally decided to show up," Nagi smirked at me.

"Bite me," I growled under my breath while opening a cupboard for a glass.

"Aw Amu don't be like that," Nagi teased while stuffing his face with MY food, as per usual.

"Yes Amu, don't be mean to your brother," My dad continued the annoy fest that was this morning.

"Fine, I am oh so sorry brother," I replied with pure sarcasm while filling my glass up with some tropical juice.

"Are you excited Amu?" Nagi asked while bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Oh yeah, can't you tell? Just bursting with excitement," I took a swig of juice.

"Come on you two, get the hell out of here before you're late," My dad insisted.

"C'mon it's not like Amu has any chance of getting accepted," Nagi gave me yet another smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I rolled my eyes. Yes its true my grades aren't the best where as Nagi is going to be accepted for sure considering his basketball scholarship.

"But we don't want to separate true love!" Nagi said over dramatically.

"Shut up the only reason you want to go into this college is because Rima is already accepted in," I grinned at Nagi's blush.

"Aw, Little Nagi's got a crush," My dad joined in.

"God stop it you guys!" He folded his arms and looked away from us as we high fived.

"What I'm the only one that gets teased?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes that's the way it should be," Nagi nodded in agreement with himself.

Yes it's true, Rima and Nagi are somehow still not together even though the face that they both like each other is completely obvious. Rukia on the other hand has gotten over her Kuukai crush; as a matter of fact she's actually dated a handful of guys throughout last year.

"Come on kids, get out of here," My dad reminded us once again that we needed to go.

"Okay, okay," I replied while loading Nagi's dishes into the dishwasher as he put his shoes back on.

"Good slave," Nagi laughed.

"Watch it jerk," I smiled at him, Nagi and I are closer than ever. It feels like we've been friends as long as I can remember.

I shoved my feet in my sneakers before following Nagi out the door and into the car, me in the driver's side and him in the passengers.

"Amu, I need you to help me with something," Nagi whispered quietly to me as we began to drive.

"Yes Nagi, be quiet or someone might hear us," I laughed sarcastically.

"I'm serious! This is important! You need to help me," Nagi's voice was almost foreign in such a serious tone.

"Okay okay I'll help you, what is it," I sighed while he stuffed his hand in his pocket before placing it in my view of driving.

"What the hell is that? And god dammit move it before we crash," I said while moving my head from left to right and out of the way of the photo.

"It's a photo of my dad," This is a topic we had discussed a handful of times, his father disappearing and my mother abandoning us.

"Nagi… I thought we talked about this," I said quietly, trying not to offend him.

"I know what you said, the one who stays is the one who cares, but I need to know Amu, what if he's looking for me?" The hope in his voice made my heart clench.

"Nagi, we'll talk about it later okay? We're here," I replied while pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot.

"Fine Amu, but I'm taking that as a promise," Nagi smirked while making his way out of the car.

"Okay, now where do we go?" I sighed while glancing around the crowded campus.

"Over there," Nagi pointed at a large group of people with a sign saying, 'Tour.'

We weaved though the people trying to reach our destination until finally arriving upon the large group. There was a young woman sitting behind a desk.

"Hi, um, Hinamori?" I said awkwardly.

"Oh yes, here's your name tag and you're in group A," Her voice was high and extremely annoying; I just nodded my head slowly before turning to Nagi.

"Hi, I'm Fujisaki," Nagi winked at her. Really, you find her attractive? I'll never understand the male mind.

"Oh, um here's you go, you're in group B," The girl replied, blushing.

"God this sucks, we're not in the same group," I sighed while nudging Nagi to get his attention.

"Don't worry I don't mind," Nagi had a cocky grin on as he made his way to his group, heading straight to the cluster of cute girls. Great looks like it's just me.

I pressed my nametag onto my shirt while standing with my other group members.

"Okay guys! So first off, this is the front of the campus and blah, blah, blah," I began to tune our annoying tour guides voice out. I snapped back to attention when we all started moving, looks like we're going inside.

"Amu! Amu Hinamori!" I turned my head slightly at the sound of my name to see Naoki. No way, I haven't seen this guy since he attacked me at the motel! I turned back around and began to pick up the pace completely ignoring his existence.

"Amu! Come on, you don't have to be scared of me," I felt a hand wrap around my arm and stop me. I squeezed my eyes shut in annoyance and slowly turned to face him.

"Can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Same old Amu, sarcastic and sassy," He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked not bothering to hide my resentment towards him.

"I'm going to this school this year," He nodded knowingly.

"Oh really? Well looks like I'm not going to this school, thanks for the help, see yeah," I began to walk away but he pulled me back once again.

"Stop doing that, and besides I've changed, I was sent to military school for a whole year," he tried to convince me.

"Military school? Well now I know you've changed," I rolled my eyes mercilessly.

"I have, and I'm sorry," I paused for a few seconds, thinking it over in my head.

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled, lying.

"Now, come on we're falling behind the rest of the group!" I began to run to catch up with the rest of the group with Naoki trailing close behind.

So I followed the boring tour guide as he talked about everything except anything interesting while attempting to ignore the vain of my existence, Naoki, who seems to be following me

Finally at the end of the hell, also known as the school tour, group A and group B returned to the front of the school and I was finally reunited with Nagi, actually he sprinted right up to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nagi growled while standing slightly in front of me. At first I was confused until I realized what he was protecting me from, Naoki.

"Dude, calm down, I'm not going to do anything, I've changed," Naoki placed his hands in front of himself as if to say 'I'm harmless.'

"You better of, or were going to have a problem," Nagi threatened, it was weird seeing him like that. But I couldn't help but feel happy, he really cared about me.

"I'll see you guys around," Naoki waved carelessly before making his exit.

"God that guy really gets on my nerves," Nagi turned to face me.

"Well, get used to him because he goes to this school," I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"Fan-fricking-tastic, but never mind that, I got invited to my first college party! C'mon let's go!" He grabbed my arm and began to pull me against my will towards a dorm.

The music was blaring and the room was filled with drunken college students, I even recognized some other people from the tour, I guess lots of them were invited. Of course it was only a matter of seconds before Nagi wandered off to hit on girls and left me to die.

Alone, I made my way to the kitchen in search of a drink but I was stopped by an attractive male with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"I haven't seen you around, were you on the tour today?" He asked me while offering the drink in his hand to me in which I declined.

"Thanks but no thanks, and yes I was," I nodded.

"Is that natural? If it is that's worth at least 10 points," He smirked while playing with a strand of my hair.

"Yes it's natural and, points?" I questioned while swatting his hand away from my hair.

"Plus you have a killer body, at least 25 points but they will defiantly subtract some considering how flat you are," He sighed, disappointed.

I felt my eye twitch before I began to glare at him.

"But I'm still willing to give you a go," He offered, smirking.

"Oh really?" I asked while snatching the drink out of his hand and pouring it on his head.

"Bitch you're going to get beer poured on you now!" He screamed angrily.

"Looks like the bitch is, you," I said after taking a beer out of some ones hand as they walked past me and dumped it on his head once again.

"You are so going to get it!" He raised his arm to hit me but was stopped by none other than, Naoki.

"What the hell is your problem?" The guy turned his head to glance at Naoki.

"Don't even think about it," Naoki glared intensely.

"Fine whatever," The guy shrugged before walking away, not wanting a fight.

"T-thanks," I said, slightly surprised.

"Don't mention it, do you believe me now?" He questioned eagerly.

"Starting to," I admitted, with a small smile in which he returned.

"Thanks Amu, I will prove to you I am a different guy," And with that he went off into the crowd.

I turned in the opposite direction and began to roam randomly around the dorm. I was about to leave when I heard my name being called.

"Amu! Amu!" I turned my attention towards Nagi who was running towards me.

"What is it?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you hear? There's this story of all these pretty girls going missing from this school!" Nagi whisper-shouted.

"What? No way," this school might have more mystery to it than I thought.

"And there's only one girl who can figure it out!" Nagi smirked while pointing at me.

"Looks like I found my new school," I winked back at him.

I think I'm going to like it here

* * *

**Yay! Chapter one done! I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVEIW and I will update as soon as I can, thanks so much!**


	2. Trust in a Friend

**Hello everyone! Here we have it, chapter two, with the appearance of Kuukai and Ikuto finally :D Hope you enjoy this!**

**So I had A LOT of people favorite my story and lots of story alerts and not leaving reviews! Don't take it wrong, I love those too but I'd love to hear your thoughts! What do you think of the chapter? What did you like? What didn't you like? What would you like to see? Please leave me any of your thoughts ! **

**Chapter 2: Trust in a friend**

_**~*~*~*"Too late we learn, a man must hold his friend Unjudged, accepted, trusted to the end."**__**- John Boyle O'Reilly*~*~*~ **_

The next morning I woke up in a fright. Cold sweat layered my body as I panted uncontrollably. My eyes darted around my room, surveying my surroundings. Sure enough everything was the same, exactly how I had left it. For the first time since the end of grade 11 I have had a nightmare about my mom abandoning us.

I looked up at my jewelry box, the same one my mom had given me. For some reason I felt the need to look at it. I slowly got out of bed and stepped towards it. I ran a finger around the material of the already opened box. I stopped abruptly with my finger placed on the material placed over the bottom of the top half.

I felt a presence behind the material. It was cold, maybe metal? I reached into the chore for scissors and quickly cut a jagged line through the cloth letting a small key with the engraving '38-M' fall onto the wood of the dresser. What the hell is this?

"Amu-Chan!" My dad busted through my door causing me to jump and throw my hands behind my back. I quickly slipped the key into the back pocket of my pajamas.

"D-dad, thanks for the heart attack!" I glared at him and tried not to act suspicious.

"Well I wanted to remind you that you promised to work on that case I told you about yesterday," he nodded knowingly while throwing the folder at me. I opened it and scanned the pages.

The more cases about cheating I read the less and less trusting I was becoming. Ikuto had planned a road trip before college with all of his annoying party friends. I was resisting the urge to put a tracker on his car and a voice recorder in his car.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it," I mumbled while texting Ikuto to ask what he was doing.

"Take Nagi with you," My dad called to me while heading down the hall.

"Sure thing," I shouted back to him while my phone vibrated. Quickly I flipped it open.

**Ikuto: Getting packed for the trip, I'll miss you**

My head began to whirl with thoughts of what he could do without me there. I quickly took a tracker and shoved it in my bag before throwing on a ditzy outfit. You know, short skirt low cut? If I'm going to prove a guy is a cheater I need to go full out.

"Bye dad!" I yelled while running out the door with the folder in my hand. I hurried down the steps and across to Nagi's apartment. I pounded on the door and waited for a response. Of course Nagi's mother, who hates my guts, answered the door to see me in all my glory. My slutty outfit.

"Nagi!" She called before shutting the door square in my face.

"Nice to see you too," I growled at the red door before it swung open to reveal I smirking Nagi.

"What, but it's not my birthday!" Nagi smirked while folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Haha, very funny, but no I am not your birthday stripper! We're going to go work on a case," I grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards the car, throwing open the passenger side door and tossing him in before slamming the door.

"I feel kidnapped," Nagi laughed while I got in the driver's side.

"You should feel kidnapped," I rolled my eyes as I began to pull out of the parking spot.

"So, girl thinks her boy is cheating?" Nagi asked while sifting through the papers of the file.

"Pretty much," I nodded while turning left.

"Where are you going? Isn't his house to the right?" Nagi noticed while I cringed at the question.

"Just got something to do," It wasn't exactly a lie. I parked on the street and snuck up slowly to Ikuto's car. Carefully I placed the tracker under his car before smiling triumphantly with my hands on my hips.

"Yo," A low voice mumbled while I jumped out of my skin, having my second heart attack of the day.

"I-Ikuto!" I backed up and began to wave my arms around frantically while searching my head for an explanation.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He raised an eyebrow while looking me up and down.

"Oh well, haha you know, I was on my way to finish this case when I noticed your house was on the way, so I stopped here to say goodbye!" I lied somewhat convincing while scratching the back of my head and laughing uncontrollably.

"You're acting weird," He ruffled up my hair and pulled me into a hug, which caused me to finally relax.

"I'll see you when I get back," I murmured into my forehead before kissing it. I felt myself cringe at the remembrance of his departure.

"Can't you just stay here?" I asked slowly while looking at the ground. I felt two fingers wrap around my chin and bring my face to look upwards. My eyes met with his and I could feel my heart melting.

"You don't trust me?" My melting heart instantly broke. What if he knew I had put a damn tracker on his car like a crazy stalker?

"I have to go," That too wasn't a lie. Nagi was probably getting very annoyed at the long wait.

"Be careful, make sure you take Nagi with you," Ikuto repeated what my dad had said. It seems that Ikuto and Nagi trust each other to protect me when the other isn't around. They have developed some weird kind of respect towards one another.

"I am, I love you," I kissed him on the cheek before turning around.

"Love you too," He gave a quick wave before heading in the opposite direction. I stumbled to the car and hoped in with a cold aura surrounding me in which Nagi picked up on in a matter of seconds.

"What did you do?" He sighed knowingly. Stupid Nagi and his ability to know that my sadness must be cause by my own idiotic behavior.

"I did something stupid," I admitted while refusing to make eye contact and making my way to the possible cheaters house.

"Let me guess, you over reacted to the road trip thing?" Nagi began to throw a small crumpled piece of paper in the air and catching it.

"Am I really that predictable?" I slouched down feeling defeated.

"Basically," Nagi nodded in agreement with himself while we parked.

"Okay so, you know the plan, my car broke down and I'm going to ask to use his phone and then his computer. You're then going to swoop in and distract him so I can look through his shit, sound good?" I said while applying lip gloss.

"You look weird like that, and yes sounds just perfect," Nagi said sarcastically.

"K now you go hide somewhere," I mumbled while shoving him towards a bush causing him to trip and fall in.

"There," I smirked with my hands on my hips while he glared at me before I turned on my heel and headed up the walkway of the house. I ran the door bell and waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" The tall scruffy man asked with a confused expression. He wiped his face with his hand, clearly he had just awoken. He looked about 20, he was actually quite attractive.

"Oh my god, can I please use your phone? My car broke down and I don't know what to do and I have this paper I need to go hand in at school plus I'm running out of time and if I don't call soon then-"

He cut me off, "Come in," he gestured me in before turning and walking down the hall himself. I quickly turned to Nagi and gave him two thumbs up.

"Here's the phone," He pointed to a small black cordless before tossing it to me.

"Thank you so much!" I winked at him before having a fake conversation with the dial tone.

"You have been like so incredibly nice to me but can I have just one more favor?"I asked with a sickly sweet voice while I put on a puppy dog face.

"Sure thing," he sounded uninterested, maybe this guy is good?

"I need to print something," I held up a USB with a small smile as he nodded knowingly. He began to climb the spiral staircase with me close behind.

"So, live here all alone?" I asked in a cute voice.

"Nope, I live here with my beautiful girlfriend," He replied back seeming annoyed at my presence. I have a feeling this guy isn't cheating. So why's he always disappearing without an explanation?

"Happy couple?" I asked almost awkwardly as we walked into the computer room.

"Yup, actually right now she seems a little worried but I'll fix things," He folded his arms across his chest and yawned.

"What is she worried about?" I asked while plopping into the seat in front of the computer.

"I've been picking up extra shifts to purchase an engagement ring; I can't tell her I'm going to work because she'll want to know why I keep taking so many shifts. Besides I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm cheating so it will be even more of a surprise when I propose," He explained clearly, looks like this guy might be more than innocent but I still have to double check his emails.

Before I could answer Nagi rang the door bell, "I'll be right back," the man mumbled while leaving me alone in the room. Quickly I hacked into his personal email and files, something Kairi had taught me to do. Sure enough, after a quick sifting the guys was defiantly telling the truth.

I printed off something random before racing down the stairs, "Thanks so much!" I called to him while heading to my car.

"See yeah," Nagi saluted before chasing me while the man asked a quiet 'what the hell?'

"So, so, so?" Nagi asked in sing song as we jumped into the car.

"So, so, so he's actually a good guy," I replied with slight surprise while starting the car up.

"For real? Well I guess that's good news, now to the school!" Nagi shouted while pointing towards the college.

"What, why?" I whined, confused.

"Because, some of us got into college with a basketball scholarship and it's our first practice," He explained thoroughly.

"That's so stupid, fine," I sighed annoyed while making a U-turn to head to the school

After kicking Nagi out of my car so he could go to his damn practice I was about to drive away when I noticed Kuukai, who has been driving me crazy lately. If I'm not mistaken he seems to be avoiding me.

"Kuukai!" I shouted while slamming the car door and running towards him and his gang, his face dropped after the realization of my presence.

"Amu, get out of here," He said with such cruelty I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, not making any effort to mask my own hostility.

"I'm serious, now's not the time!" He looked almost stressed out; realization hit me that something was defiantly

"What's wrong Kuukai?" I asked, now concerned.

"Seriously Amu, I can't talk about it right now, please just go," He waved me away and I couldn't help but feel dejected.

I slowly turned around while my mind began to fill with theories; yes I know Kuukai isn't a case. I should just trust him and accept the fact that this is something he can't tell me. But of course, I can't. I felt the gut wrenching emotion of worry filling my body.

Kuukai, what have you gotten yourself into?

The thought began to swirl in my mind, burning, begging for an answer. But this time it wasn't just my undying curiousity. It's the fact that Kuukai may be in trouble and I won't stand back and let anything happen to him wether he likes it or not.

**Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, please REVIEW because it makes me happy and gets me writing the next chapter!**


	3. A Lost Friend

**Sorry for such an incredibly late update! I have some bad news, updates might take slightly longer. I'm working a lot to save up for a trip but I will make a serious effort to get the chapters written! I love you all and thank you for all the support. Next chapter she will finally get in the college and Rima and Rukia will finally appear! By the way, I pick a qoute that relates to each chapter, I hope you guys can make the connections!**

**Xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SHUGO CHARA or VERONICA MARS….-_-"**

**Chapter 3: A Lost Friend**

**~*~*~*~****Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.****~*~*~*~**

I glanced over to my laptop for over the millionth time. It begged me, pleaded me to look at it and see where exactly Ikuto was. The tracker would show me everything but what does that say about me? What does that say about us?

I dragged myself down the hall and towards the living room to see my dad and Nagi having breakfast, bacon and eggs. I headed straight to the fridge for orange juice, yawing in the process and giving a slight nod of acknowledgement to Nagi.

"Amu! See this is what I was talking about!" My ears perked up at the sound of Nagi's voice. I leaned on the counter as Nagi turned the volume up on the television.

"A report on a 19 year old girl, Kitano Namiyo, has been missing for 24 hours," The reporter told the story as I chugged my juice.

"That girl goes to our school! She was at the party Amu!" Nagi pointed at the screen with urgency.

"How many girls have gone missing exactly?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I think about six or seven but the thing is no one is looking for them Amu! They've moved on to new cases," Nagi sighed, sounding disappointed in the justice system.

"The thing is college girls drop out and run away all the time, they turn up," My dad explained but it still didn't sit right with me.

"Something's fishy, right Amu?" Nagi looked at me with confidence that I would agree with him, he knows me well, nothing just happens.

"You're right, come with me," I grabbed Nagi by the hand and dragged him forcefully into my room in full curious mode. I plopped him down in a seat and took one for myself before opening my laptop.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, slightly confused as I opened up google.

"Looking for similar reports on girls gone missing from our school," I nodded with my eyes locked on the screen while scrolling down to the first website.

"Matsushita Yae disappeared five months ago at the age of nineteen…" Nagi trailed off while reading the report aloud.

"She's really pretty," I pointed to the picture; she was tall with beautiful blue eyes and straight long black hair.

"Go to the next one," Nagi insisted while poking my side.

"Okay, okay," I went back and clicked on the next line with a different name.

"Nineteen year old Osagawa Hitomo has been missing for two months," I read aloud this time but was cut off my Nagi.

"Amu! Look at the picture!" Nagi stood up completely surprised and shoved a pointed finger against the screen.

"No way! She looks almost exactly the same!" I gasped, equally surprised. I quickly went to the next and the next website until I came up with seven different women that all had the same traits, long black hair, tall, with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Amu, this can't just be a coincidence," Nagi pointed out what I had already concluded, I just nodded in response.

"But how could they just miss something like this?" I said slightly angry while printing out the photos.

"What are you doing that for?" Nagi questioned me as I pinned the pictured on my large whiteboard and then writing each name underneath.

"Nagi this is more than a coincidence, this is a signature. We may have a serial killer on our hands," I sighed while writing more information under each name such as all the similarities. Dark long hair, blue eyes, tall, a new disappearance every month, and of course the fact that they went to my soon to be school.

Did I mention? Yes, I did somehow get accepted. I have a feeling Ikuto secretly bought me in but I really hope he didn't. I wanted to be proud of myself.

"Dad!" I called down the hall to him, wanting someone to agree with my findings. I heard him shuffle down the hall before sighing at the sight of me.

"Amu…please don't get involved," He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Dad, look at this, I know you are smarter than that. This is a signature!" I pointed at the white board for emphasis.

"Amu, serial killers usually want to be known, they leave the scene so we know what happened but leave no evidence so we don't know who did it," He pointed out his knowledge on the subject.

"But I don't think it's about the killing or the media. I don't think he wants any attention I think it's about this girl! Dark hair and blue eyes, he's picking these women because they represent something from his past!" I explained my whole idea to him and sighed once I finished my rant.

"But there are no bodies, not even one Amu," my dad continued to argue while taking a look at the whole board.

"Maybe he's not working alone! Maybe he has someone else dispose of the body!" I refused to back down. These girls could still even be alive now and no one is looking for them just because they are college girls? Because they went on a little search and didn't find the bodies? How must the families feel?

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence showing that my dad knew I had a point but he didn't want to encourage this.

"I'm going to find them," and with that my father left the room causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Amu! Come on, don't let it get to you," Nagi placed a comforting hand on my shoulder as I turned my head slightly to give him a small smile.

I couldn't stop myself from checking the tracker. My eyes grew wide. He was nowhere near where he said he would be. Why did he lie? The question burned in my mind and refused to let it be.

"I'm going out," I called to Nagi while brushing past him before hurrying down the hallway.

"Amu, where are you going?" Nagi asked while chasing me.

"Amu…" My dad raised an eyebrow in confusion as I took my coat and my bag while rushing out the door.

"Amu!" Nagi shouted, slightly annoyed at the sudden development.

"I'll talk to you later," I sighed while getting into my car and slamming the door, leaving a very confused Nagi to watch me drive away.

As I drove I felt the anger building in me, why did he lie to me? Where did he actually go? Some small town I've never even heard of! Why?

It took a long time, hours and hours, but eventually I stumbled upon the town. I followed the blinking light on my device signaling Ikuto's location until I arrived at a…graveyard?

I saw his car and parked beside it. I removed the tracker from his car before wandering in the graveyard. I was more confused than ever, why was he here? I finally saw a figure in the distance that resembled Ikuto and as I got closer it was confirmed.

There he was, hands in his pockets staring blankly at a tomb stone. Finally he spoke, his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"You've been following me?" The wind carried his voice to my ears and blew my hair around my face. Leaves danced among the wind and the sky was a grey colour as if it was about to storm. I took a deep breath of cool air.

"You lied to me, why?" I finally asked. Silence filled the space between us but I wasn't uncomfortable, although the atmosphere was very intense.

"I don't know why, I was planning to tell you where I was going but when I opened my mouth 'road trip' came out," he still had his back to me so I couldn't see his expression but I could feel the regret in his voice.

"Why did you come here?" As soon as I spoke the words my mind answered my own question. This isn't just any town; this is the town where Tadase's parents had moved. They even dug up Tadase's casket and brought it here so they could visit it every day.

"Amu, when I think about what happened to Tadase and how to be honest I was way more of a jerk than he ever was it feels as if…" He trailed off not finishing his sentence. Again silence created a thick aura between us.

"It's not your fault," I whispered quietly as the wind shook the trees.

"It is though! I saw what was happening, I saw him changing for the worse and instead of standing by him and helping I just dropped him and took the girl he loved. At the time I didn't care because he really had turned into a jerk…but now that he's gone? I guess I always thought at one point we would work things out," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly turned to face me. For the first time since Utau died I saw tears in his eyes.

Instinctively I ran towards him, flying into his chest. For some reason I was crying now too. I guess as much as I hate to admit it II always thought that the Tadase I knew would return and replace the jerk he had turned in to. Also the fact that I fell for his best friend while we were still dating and he never even knew has been tearing me apart.

Ikuto squeezed my waist tightly and rested his head on top of mine. I felt so bad for not trusting him and I knew that eventually he was going to ask why I was even here or how I managed to find him.

"Let's go," He took my hand in his and we walked towards our cars. He kissed me on the forehead and apologized before getting in his car and then I got in mine. I still had one thing I needed to do and that was see Kuukai's friend. If there was anyone who would know what was going on with him it would be Juro, Kuukai sent Ami there when we were going to expose Hiroshi, he is his best friend.

Upon arriving I began to feel slightly awkward about seeing Juro, I had only met him a handful of times. Honestly I don't even know if he will remember me. But either way I began to walk towards the house. I knocked hesitantly upon the faded door. Shuffling could be heard from inside before the door opened to reveal Juro.

His initial reaction was surprise and then worry. He began to close the door but I shoved my foot in his way.

"So, you have a feeling as to why I am here?" He sighed and slowly opened the door a gestured me inside before slamming it.

"You better not tell Kuukai you're here," He huffed and crossed his arms. He was very tall and muscular, although not as much as Kuukai. He was actually the runt of the gang and Kuukai treated him like a little brother and Ami treated him like an older brother. He had spiky dirty blonde hair and green/hazel eyes that would make any girl swoon.

"I won't, if you help me," I bargained with a small smirk. He rolled his eyes at me before walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch.

"Let's get it over with, what do you want," I made my own way to the couch and sat beside him.

"Please, tell me why Kuukai has suddenly wanted nothing to do with me? Why is he being such a jerk," I asked with anger showing in my voice along with sadness.

"If you can't figure out why Kuukai would do that you are pretty dense," He poked my forehead as I frowned.

"Well what the hell!" I crossed my arms and sunk in to my seat. I annoyed me when people thought I couldn't figure something out because I am actually quite witty and bright.

"It's Kuukai, the only reason he would want you away from him is if he thought he was protecting you," He finally gave me some information on the subject but I still needed to know more.

"Protecting me from what! I can take care of myself," I do know this is only partly true but I was hoping to provoke him into telling me more.

"Can you protect yourself from a whole gang of guys?" He asked with an eyebrow raise. Yes, it worked!

"There's another gang? Why does Kuukai need to protect me from them," I crossed my legs and turned to face Juro who looked more and more annoyed with me.

"If you must know they want Kuukai to lead their gang and they don't take rejection very well," finally he told the whole story while running his hair through his shaggy dirty blonde hair.

"What did they do?" My voice was layered with anger.

"Amu, they hurt Amy, really bad too. He knows if they see you around him they will assume you are his girlfriend or something. You're just not safe to be around him right now. So he cut you out,"

Upon hearing this, a plan began to form in my mind. If it was the last thing I had to do I would get Kuukai out of this situation.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and tune in for the next one! It is spring break now so I will try and get it up AS SOON AS I CAN! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xoxo**


	4. The Plan

**YES! It's me I'm back! Horray!**

**Okay, I know, I suck; so bad. It's been, how long exactly? Either way it was extremely long! I am so sorry for making you guys wait like that but I really had no time to write at all! Between my culinary arts program, high school, work, and believe it or not, I do have a life, I had no time what so ever!**

**I will try and bring the next chapter much, MUCH, faster! Thank you so much for waiting, I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

**~*~*~ Expect the best, plan for the worst, and prepare to be surprised. -Denis Waitley ~*~*~**

* * *

"Why won't you just let me carry it?" Ikuto asked with his hands in his pocket, walking slightly ahead of me while I dragged my luggage down the hall.

"Because that would be rude, and besides I don't need help I got this," I nodded to myself in enthusiasm and even though I couldn't see Ikuto's face I'm sure his eyes were rolling into the back of his head right now.

"212…213…214, here we are," Ikuto stopped abruptly causing me to run in to his back. He turned on his heel to face me and bent down to my height.

"Be careful, kid," He patted my head as I furrowed my brow in annoyance and frustration.

"You know, people would tease you less if you'd pretend that you don't care instead of losing it," He smirked at me tauntingly and I stuck out my tongue out at him.

"Get out of here and find your own room," I ordered through clenched teeth as I opened the door to my dorm room.

"Okay, okay, I'll see you later," He ruffled up my hair and gave me a quick peck before heading to his own room.

I was about to step into my room when I felt a presence behind me, "Ikuto?" I asked while turning my head to see a tall older man.

"Nope, head administrator," He smiled at me and I shivered. Who stands directly behind someone?

"Oh, nice to meet you, but if you don't mind I'm going to go unpack," I smiled awkwardly back at him.

"Yes, yes, you do that, I was just greeting all the new students," He winked and waved at me before turning in the opposite direction.

"Weirdo," I mumbled under my breath before stepping inside. On one of the beds was a tall girl with darker pink hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was unpacking and her head perked up at my arrival.

"Yay! My dorm mate! Finally, I'm Ran, what's your name?" She bounced up and down in enthusiasm and I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at her excitement. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other while replying.

"I'm Amu, how do you like it here?" I asked with a small smile as I pulled my luggage towards the other bed.

"Oh I love it!" She threw her hands up before falling onto her bed.

"Did you meet the head administrator?" I asked her slowly.

"Yeah, the head administrator is kind of…" She trailed off looking grossed out.

"Creepy?" I finished off her sentence and we both began fits of laughter knowingly.

My phone began to vibrate signaling a text from Rima.

**To: Amu **

**From: Rima**

**Come to room 312**

Rima and Rukia got a room together, luckily. Excited at the text I gave a quick wave goodbye to Ran before bolting out of the room. After running down a few a few halls I saw my best buddy I met at the party with all of his friends.

Casually, I walked by him. Hoping he wouldn't notice me or remember my existence but I dropped my act when he began whispering and pointing in my direction with clear anger.

"That's the damn bitch who poured two beers on me!" He growled and his friends all glared.

"Aw shucks, you're embarrassing me," I said sarcastically while waving my hand.

"You better watch your back around here," One of his annoying friends threatened but honestly they didn't scare me even one bit.

"Thanks for the suggestion, see you later," I saluted them before brushing past the group to freedom and stumbling upon Nagi.

"You heading to Rima's and Rukia's? Nagi asked knowingly.

"Yup, I'm guessing you are too?" I replied while Nagi threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Duh, so how do you like college?" He questioned while smirking, signaling he loved it already.

"Oh just perfect, I've already made enemies with a group of steroid taking frat boys," I sighed, slightly annoyed at the development.

"That's my Amu, spreading sunshine wherever she goes!" Nagi laughed at his own sarcastic remark.

"You know me," I muttered under my breath as we arrived upon room 312.

"Rimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Nagi dragged her name out while barging into the room and throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes, annoying vain of my existence?" She replied with a small smirk and raised a thin eye brow.

Rima was sprawled across her bed on her stomach with her legs in the air reading new gag manga she had recently found while Rukia was lying on her back with all of her fire coloured hair piled on the top of her head in a bun. She was staring at the ceiling while listening to her ipod.

"So how've you been?" I questioned Rukia while plopping down next to her. She pulled her ear phones out and looked at me blankly.

"What'd you say?" She smiled and for some reason I suddenly felt very lonely, as if I had missed her and Rima.

"How are you?" I repeated, this time with an eye brow raised.

"Blah, my dad has a new girlfriend," She stuck out her tongue in disgust and I felt my stomach twist at the thought of my dad dating.

"Yeah she's a bitch too," Rima added, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"How's that?" Nagi asked for more information while spinning a chair around and sitting backwards in it facing us.

"Well she just is, she acts like it's her damn house," Rima rolled her eyes at a memory that I wasn't aware of.

"Yeah she told me I couldn't have Rima over because she doesn't like teenagers. Um, hello? I'm a teenager and you are dating my dad," Rukia sat up and pulled her white shorts down slightly before adjusting her pink t-shirt.

"You should look her up or something Amu, I swear she has credit cards in like five different names," Rima added.

"What the hell, that's weird," Nagi commented while throwing a small ball he had found on their desk.

"If you want me to, I'll check her out," I offered and Rukia nodded in agreement.

"So, are we all going to the big welcome party in a few days?" Nagi asked, clearly hoping for a round of yes.

"Isn't it at the frat house full of guys who hate me…?" I trailed off, slightly worried.

"Yup, besides you told me that you wanted to find out all about the points and crap right?" Nagi proposed causing me to nod slowly.

"Well I'm going, you too right Rukia?" Rima asked and Rukia gave her a thumb up.

"Fine, I'll come, but if they kill me I blame all of you," I sighed at the idea of seeing him and his friends again.

I tried to call Ikuto but he didn't pick up. Irritated, I tried to call him again but still got no answer.

"Who are you trying to call like a crazy person?" Rima questioned me after I gave up on calling.

"Ikuto…" I trailed off before beginning to worry.

"Don't be over dramatic Amu, I'm sure he's fine," Nagi ruffled my hair and I gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to go investigate now, see if I can find out anything about the missing girls," I sighed as I began to pack my things together and head towards the door.

"Yo, I'll come with you!" Nagi jumped up and followed me and I couldn't help but sense Rima's annoyance, it must be hard to see the guy you secretly like be so close with another girl.

"Okay, bye guys," I waved to the rest of the group but I could still see Rima's resentment towards me, and as I closed the door I heard her ask Rukia, 'why is he always bending over backwards for her?'

At first, I was very enraged at the comment but the more thought I gave it the more I realized it was slightly true. He was always there for me when anything was wrong and blamed himself if he couldn't be there. He has never asked me for anything in particular, the only thing being helping find his dad, which I have been avoiding. Was I a bad friend I comparison? My stomach lurched at the conclusion; yes I am being a crappy friend. Maybe I should fine his dad.

"Amu…earth to Amu?" Nagi waved a hand in front of my face, gaining my attention.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, let's start looking for your dad as soon as possible," I could see the happiness in his eyes at my commitment to finding him. Nagi had been bothering me to do this for so long.

"Now let's go talk to some people and find out about Matsushita Yae," Nagi nodded in agreement and we stopped at the first person we came upon.

"Hi, excuse me, but do you happen to know a Matsushita Yae by any chance?" I asked with a fake over the top sweet voice. Honestly I don't know why I do that but whenever I am investigating I always act different than my real self.

"Not really…I heard she went missing or something, but I'm pretty sure those girls were friends with her," The small brunette pointed towards two other girls. One was tall with dark blue hair in a ponytail and lighter blue eyes where as the other was a bit short with a pinkish red colour of hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you," I bowed quickly before scurrying off to the said girls with Nagi following close behind me, but not before asking the girl for her number.

"Excuse me, sorry, do you know Matsushita Yae?" again the sickly sugar coated voice wafted from my lips as a big fake smile forced its way on.

"Oh…yeah we were all close friends, why?" The girls both looked suspicious of me and I began to feel the urge to be honest with them.

"Well, honestly, I'm looking for her and other girls that disappeared from this school. I don't think they just ran away, I was hoping you might remember something from around the time she went missing," I explained slowly and in my real voice which was much more casual.

The blue haired girl nodded slowly in understanding and I could tell she appreciated someone was making an effort.

"The night she went missing was at a frat party, she was really wasted and I tried, I really did, to keep care of her. But I got side tracked and next thing I knew she was gone. I went around and looked for her but she was nowhere to be found. I assumed she just went home," The same girl began to tell the story with the sense of guilt in her voice.

"The next day, we went to her room and she wasn't there. After asking around we came up with nothing, no one had any idea where she went to. Finally we ran out of options and went to the head administrator. We told him she had vanished, but he just passed it off as another girl in over her head that couldn't take the pressure of college and ran off," The second girl finished telling the whole situation.

"Thank you so much for your help, just so you know she was very lucky to have friends who really did try and find her," I smiled a true smile at them and they returned it the same way. Nagi still stood their silent, not sure exactly what to do with himself.

"If we remember anything at all, I promise to tell you. Also we'll make sure to spread the word around to other girls who knew anyone who has gone missing. I'll tell them that you are looking for the missing girls and to go to you with any information," The red head promised and I could sense the sincerity in her speech.

"Thank you again, my name is Hinamori Amu, but feel free to call me Amu," I waved to them and forcefully pulled Nagi away from them before he could ruin the moment by begging for their numbers or a date.

"Amu, that was some good information," Nagi commented while putting two fingers over his chin in fake thought.

"It actually was, I wonder where exactly that party was…" I trailed off and began to run ideas through my head.

"So have you figured out what's up with Kuukai?" Nagi asked me, pulling me out of my own head.

"Sort of, all I know is there's this rival gang who wants Kuukai. Apparently they don't take rejection well," I told him what I knew.

"Well why is he ignoring you?" Nagi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't really get it, to protect me?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"That makes sense Amu, he doesn't want to involve you," Nagi smiled approvingly at Kuukai's reasons.

"Yeah well I have a plan that will make me more than involved," Nagi's face dropped after the completion of my sentence.

"Amu…" Nagi trailed off slowly.

"Nagi…?" I mimicked his tone of voice and gave him a small smirk.

"Come on, don't tell me you're doing something incredibly stupid," Nagi stopped dead in his tracks and crossed his arms. As if to say, 'I'm not moving until you tell me everything.'

"Well there is one sure fire way to get rid of a gang," a mischievous grin began to form on my face at the thought of my plan.

"Which is?" Nagi frowned, unsatisfied.

"Exposing them, they clearly are dealers of some sort, all I have to do is get them locked up and bring down the whole gang from the inside," I explained matter of fact.

"Amu, that sounds ridiculously dangerous, how are you going to expose them?" Nagi's tone became slightly more angry but I didn't back down, I remained calm.

"From the inside, I'll get into the gang and then I'll bring all the evidence the police could ever need right to their doorstep," I shrugged to make it seem less serious even though in knew very well the Nagi was right. That was more than dangerous.

"Amu I'm not letting you do this, I'm telling Ikuto and you should know by now there's no way he would let anything happen to you," Nagi threatened with and intense stare that forced me to look away.

"Please Nagi, don't tell him. This is Kuukai we're talking about, and this is me. I have to do this," I tried to make Nagi understand that no matter how much him and Ikuto wanted to change me for my own good it could never happen.

"So what, you are just going to lie to Ikuto?" Nagi asked in a harsh tone.

"Fine, I'll tell him, but when we fight I blame you," I cracked a smile to try and diffuse the anger brewing between us.

"Fine, and tomorrow we're starting the search for my dad," Nagi rose a hand and I hit it with full force, creating a high five.

* * *

**Yay! Amu's plan is revealed! I hope you all enjoyed and tune in for the next chapter! It will be up way faster than this one!**


	5. Black Mail

**Hello! How are all of you? Yes, I actually did a good job and updated fast! If you haven't reviewed the last Chapter please do! And this one as well if you have the time!~I feel that if I can write a chapter for you all then you can write a short review :)**

**It seems I have not been doing the disclaimer...Uh...**

**I have never, and never will, through out my whole history on Fanfiction, owned SHUGO CHARA or VERONICA MARS...-_-"**

**By the way, I didn't put a quote in this time because there is just so much going on!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**Sorry, I haven't been replying to all of them but this way I can get the chapters up faster!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Black Mail**

* * *

"Okay, so did your mom dispose of EVERYTHING that could of helped us find him?" I collapsed onto Nagi's bed and sighed deeply. We have been searching through his mom's pictures, files, and her computer. Yes, we haven't come up with anything.

"Come on Amu, don't give up yet!" Nagi insisted while flipping through stacks of paper.

"Fine, fine," I sauntered to the end of the bed and made my way back to Nagi.

"Hey, let's go look in her safe!" Nagi nodded approvingly and we both sat in front of the large black safe staring intensely at the combination lock.

"Come on Amu, you'll never figure this out," Nagi mumbled under his breath. He was clearly frustrated.

"Yes we will! Look around her desk and shit, she probably has it written somewhere," And with that we began yet another search. It took about half an hour but I ended up checking some of her books. Sure enough in one of her older books was a piece of paper with the numbers 43, 6, and 14.

I was about to shout out in victory to Nagi when I heard the jingle of a door knob. Both Nagi and I became very tense and I slowly raised a pointer finger to my lips, signaling 'be quiet.' Nagi gave me a sharp nod of his head towards the window.

Yes it's quite sad really. His mom hates me more than ever. If she found me here, not to mention the fact we've been looking through all of her shit, we would probably be dead.

As quietly as possible, I snuck out of the window. I was about to scurry away when I heard the sound of struggling, yelling, and things falling. I didn't want to leave Nagi, I wanted to burst through the door, but me showing up could only make things worse for Nagi.

I clenched my fists and bit the inside of my cheek. I began to drive straight back to school. The further I drove the guiltier I felt. It was as if there was a huge cloud hanging over me. My throat felt raspy and I noticed the taste of blood in my mouth. Subconsciously, I was still biting my cheek.

I staggered slowly towards the school after parking my car. I collapsed into a chair in the cafeteria and pulled out my laptop. I began typing away in my files of cases and suspects when the annoying screech signaling someone pulling a chair along the concrete was heard. {A/N their cafeteria tables are both outside and inside, Amu is outside}

"You know, you should apologize for pouring that drink on me," Yes it was him. Honestly he was showing up a lot for someone whom I don't even know of their name.

"Can I help you? If not then please just get the hell out of my face," I didn't hold back whatsoever. I was completely rude, trying to get rid of him.

"Come on, let's start knew. Don't you want to be one of those special girls on our board of points?" He cracked a smirk which made me want to hurl.

"What exactly is the board of points?" I raised an eyebrow while he crossed his legs on top of the table and leaned back in his chair.

"My name is Inoue Akihiko," He finally introduced himself while ignoring my question.

"Hinamori Amu," I stated in monotone while losing interest in the situation. I returned to typing.

"So Hinamori Amu, if you want to know about the board of points then come to the frat party in a few days," He bargained in a playful voice.

I didn't respond to him. I didn't trust him, but honestly I was already planning on going. I just glared intensely at him causing a slight chuckle to emerge through his parted lips.

"You're a lot cuter when you aren't tossing drinks at people," With that he rose from his seat and gave me a wave goodbye.

"You should come. You knew our newest frat brother from before, right? Naoki?" My eye twitched at the sound of his name. I have a feeling I'm going to have to beg for his help soon. He has inside access to the evil frat house.

"I sure do, tell him I need to talk to him," He nodded before turning away and finally leaving.

"Was that guy bothering you?" A low but familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned my head over my shoulder to see Ikuto looking as casual as ever, hands in his pockets and lazy posture.

"Actually he was kind of helpful," I admitted while Ikuto took the now open seat.

"So Nagi said you had something to tell me?" Ikuto questioned looking slightly worried. Curse Nagi and his useless secret keeping.

"Yeah I do…it's about Kuukai," I began but for some reason I was choking on my words.

"And?" Ikuto pressured me to continue.

"Well, you know how he's been ignoring me?" I said slowly and Ikuto nodded in response.

"It's because he doesn't want me to get involved with this rival gang thing. They want him to lead them and when he refused they hurt Ami," I finally began to explain the whole truth.

"I can see where this is going. You're not doing anything about it Amu. Just let it be for once, Kuukai isn't ten, he can handle himself," Ikuto's words stun at first but the reality behind them softened the blow. He was somewhat right.

"I know but Kuukai won't do anything the rational way, he'll do it the gang way," This time Ikuto was the one finding sense in the other opinion, my opinion.

"Amu, you really want to do this?" Ikuto sighed finally, clearly annoyed at what a handful I truly am.

"I do," I nodded my head sharply.

"Then I won't stop you, I'll help you. Just promise not to do anything without telling me first. At least take me or Nagi with you or something," Ikuto sighed once again.

I smiled and threw myself over the table, tackling him into a hug. At first I was the only one doing the hugging while Ikuto rolled his eyes in protest.

"You really are bothersome," And with that he finally wrapped his arms around me completing the hug.

"Is there anything else you haven't been telling me?" He asked quietly into my hair.

"Maybe, maybe not," I teased while releasing my firm grip and ending the hug.

"Amu…" Ikuto trailed off.

"I'm looking for all those missing girls," I admitted and he smirked slightly.

"Of course you are, it's the school mystery there's no way you would ignore something like that," He smiled knowingly and ruffled up my hair.

I began to shove my laptop into my bag as Ikuto got out of his seat.

"Now get to class," Yes, did I mention what courses I'm taking? If you haven't guessed the answer is criminology and psychology. Ikuto on the other hand is in all of this science type crap, wanting to be a paramedic.

I gave a quick goodbye to Ikuto before heading towards my class. The good thing about taking Criminology is Rukia is in the class as well.

I opened the large oak door to reveal the giant room. An oversized whiteboard filled the front wall with a projector and desk in front of it. Then at the other side of the wall were rows and rows and rows of seats. All of them were a glossy dark brown with desks attached to them.

I breathed in the scent of cleaning products and new books. This was the first day of classes and the new scenery made me shiver. I honestly don't like change. Finally I noticed a thin hand waving in front of my spaced out face.

"Amu!" I jolted at the sound of my name. My eyes left my blurry daydream and focused upon Rukia. All of her shiny red hair was straight and left down with the front sides pinned back.

"Rukia, hey," I gave her a small smile as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on, let's get good seats near the back," She took my hand and led me through the rows until finally settling near the back middle.

We both threw our books onto a desk and slid into the seats. We waited for class start while I resisted the urge to talk to Rukia about Rima.

"Rukia…does Rima not like me being friends with Nagi?" I asked in a volume barely above a whisper. I could tell she was a little shocked by my question.

"Amu, you heard what she said?" Rukia questioned even quieter, as if it was a secret. I just nodded slowly.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm not mad though," I was being honest but I could tell Rukia wasn't sure as to whether or not I was truly okay with it.

"Amu, she didn't mean it. She was just jealous, and besides Rima would never want you and Nagi not to be friends," Rukia explained and it did make sense.

"I know, it's just I can see where she's coming from. I don't know maybe I should leave Nagi out of my case work and stuff for awhile. That way he'll have more free time," I smiled at the idea as did Rukia.

"Don't tell Rima this, but I'm kind of on your side. I think you and Nagi are really close but not even remotely in a romantic way. You can feel the chemistry between Rima and Nagi and besides you have a boyfriend. So no worries, right?" I nodded in agreement and instantly felt relieved. I was glad that I chose to talk to Rukia.

"Thanks for being honest with me," Rukia put a small hand on top on mine. I noticed how warm she was.

"I'm always here if you need me," She squeezed my hand gently.

And that's when it happened. The class was already pretty full but Saaya and Lulu sauntered in. They were laughing loudly and walking as if they were on the catwalk. They took seats in the very back corner and immediately began applying more layers of makeup.

"Aw shit," Rukia mumbled causing me to laugh as silently as possible before the doors slammed open revealing our professor.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Criminology, please call me Nikiadou," He had messy light brown hair pulled back into a lose pony tail that fell only slightly past his shoulders along his back.

We all said the usual, 'good afternoon Professor Nikaidou,' except for queen Lulu and Saaya.

Then he began the lesson. Honestly both Rukia and I were extremely interested by ever word that was spoken. It was interesting as he got more into the reason why people commit crimes. Profiling criminals intrigued me. It reminded me of the missing girls and how I had come up with a reason for abducting all the women.

"There are people who may only kill once, meaning they have a reason. As in revenge or motivation of some kind, but why does a serial killer kill?

Instantly my hand shot into the air as did Rukia's where as the rest of the class continued to sit silently. I noticed Nikaidou had an assistant sitting silently next to him.

"Yes, what's your name?" Nikaidou pointed in my direction before pushing his thin glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hinamori Amu, a serial killer kills for a sexual or emotional release," I answered the question confidently and almost instantly felt all eyes on me. Everyone was impressed and annoyed at my knowledge.

"Very good Hinamori, glad to have you in my class," He gave me a smile before returning to the lesson. The class continued in a similar way. Both Rukia and I answered the questions as did a few others. I could tell everyone was slightly jealous that both Rukia and I had real knowledge on the subject already.

When the class was finally dismissed Rukia and I shuffled down the stairs and towards the doorway. As I was about to follow Rukia out the door Nikaidou stopped me gently.

"I can tell you're going to be at the top of the class," I smiled and nodded slowly in response. I felt a glare and focused my eyes past Nikaidou and saw his assistant. His eyes were like daggers and it made me shiver just making eye contact with him.

"Amu?" Rukia questioned as her head poked back in to the room.

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow professor," I bowed quickly before heading after Rukia.

"Teacher's pet," Rukia muttered under her breath before giggling.

"Ha ha, very funny," I nudged her in her side lightly.

"Want to come to my first volley ball game of the season?" Rukia asked me as we sat at a table outside.

Rukia got a full paid scholarship because of both basketball and volleyball. I've always been slightly jealous of her. She was just so good at sports and I was just so bad.

"Yeah, my roommate Ran already invited me," When I finished my sentence her mouth dropped.

"The Ran? She's your dorm mate? You're so lucky!" Rukia squealed, making me slightly uncomfortable. I just smiled and nodded.

"She's the captain of the team, she's so cool. She's captain, and she's a freshman. That's true talent!" Rukia continued her rant as I began to laugh.

"It's not funny! You're really lucky," Rukia began to eat carrot sticks that she retrieved from her bag as Rima, Ikuto, and Nagi all sat at our table.

"How was your first day?" Ikuto asked as he swung his arm protectively around my waist.

"It was pretty good, for some reason Saaya and Lulu took the same class," I stuck out my tongue at the thought while Rukia fake gagged.

"Tough break," Rima laughed at our situation.

"It's not funny Rima! They are actually so annoying," Rukia protested while loudly chomping on her carrot sticks.

"Well at least your class isn't impossible, I'll never become and engineer," Nagi complained before collapsing on to the table and sighing.

"You'll be fine," I offered while Nagi still complained.

"Hinamori? Hinamori Amu?" Four guys stood in front of our table. They all looked equally nerdy and awkward. I nodded slowly to signal I was Hinamori Amu.

"We heard that you could help us out," One guy said quietly, as if people were listening.

"Oh really? Help with what?" Ikuto responded for me causing myself to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"Black mailing, we need you to get this guy off our backs," Another one explained in a louder whisper.

"Oh god, just get to the point," Rima pleaded while rolling her eyes.

"This guy is making us do all his work! He's trying to get us to do all his papers and help him cheat on tests!" The final guy exclaimed.

"Will you help us?" The first one begged silently.

I remained silent for a few moments, thinking it over rationally. Why not help them?

"Can't I just beat the guy up or something?" Ikuto asked while leaning back in to his seat, looking for the easy way.

"No, we're going to do this the Amu way," I gave a small smirk, this was going to be entertaining.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it and will leave a review of some sort!**

**xoxoxo**


	6. IMPORTANT: READ AND REVIEW

Okay, don't kill me! This isn't an update I just need all of your opinions on something I wanna do!

SIDE STORIES!

I want to sort of put the main plot on hold and do three or four chapters on some of the supporting characters all on their past.

I want to do,

Kuukai-His past is obviously complicated. I want you guys to know more about him, how he got into a gang and his family situation.

Nagi-I've been giving hints on a complicated family situation for him. Going to explain why he moved to town and more on his mother.

Rukia-Right now her past is a complete mystery. I want to do some on that and a bit on the present.

Rima- I might do one on her also, if you would like. IDEAS?

LOVE YOU ALL THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW

Tell me if you would like to see this happen!

Xoxo,

SHUGO.x.o


	7. Side Story 1: Kuukai

**So I posted asking if you guys would like to see some side stories! I got right to typing as soon as I got a few reviews saying you guys wanted to read this!**

**I literally posted the author's note, went straight to writing this and finshed it. Now I'm posting the first side story the same day I got the idea and asked for your opinions! (This means there may be mistakes) I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting!**

**Sorry again for the late updates, I've been preparing for my trip and well life is life. I missed writing though! Anyway, this is the first SIDE STORY! It might be shocking and to be honest I think this is going to be awesome.**

**I don't know when the next update will be; I leave to Hawaii in two days. I will try to write a chapter and upload it there if I can and have the time!**

**Xoxo, yes I still love you all!**

**Side Story 1: Kuukai and the Mystery of the Past**

**~*~*~*~"The soul would have no rainbow had the eyes no tears,"~*~*~*~**

* * *

An eleven year old Kuukai stretched his arms in the air behind his head before running his hand through his messy chestnut hair. He wiped the cold sweat off his brow before taking a few deep, well-deserved, breaths.

He used his foot to toss a soccer ball up into the air and caught it with his chest before letting it fall gently on his knee. He carefully bounced the ball on his knee with a satisfied grin on his young face.

"Son, if you play soccer all day you are going to end up exhausted," A low voice joked. The young boy perked his head towards the backyard's screen door leading to the house. An older man about forty leaned against the doorframe.

"Well I need to get better! I won't stop until I'm unbeatable!" Kuukai threw a small balled fist into the air in enthusiasm causing his father to chuckle slightly.

"Don't worry son I know you'll be the best,"

At that time Kuukai had a promising future ahead of him. He played soccer with kids five years older than him and they could barely keep up. Kuukai was smart and happy. He knew how to put a smile on his face; he had a grin like no other.

But that day was the last time he ever saw his father, the day that this Kuukai would soon be buried beneath a tough front. Nothing would ever be the same.

The next morning Kuukai rolled over in his bed. He yawned and stretched out his tired body before standing on his feet, staggering slightly.

"Yo! Mom, Dad?" He called out before another yawn escaped his lips. His room was large. Blue and white covered the walls. There were posters of soccer players, medals were hung. He had a large bed with a striped blanket matching the walls and a small oak desk.

Suddenly his older brother, Kaidou appeared in the doorway.

"Mom and Dad didn't come home last night, I'm going out to find them," He muttered in his low manly tone. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Both Kaidou and Kuukai always had trouble communicating. Kaidou was always violent and mysterious where as Kuukai was happy and outgoing.

"Oh okay, where's Ami?" Kuukai asked while brushing past Kaidou and into the hallway and then to the kitchen.

"She went to school early," At this time Ami was only in her first year of Jr. High, Kaidou was a senior in High School and Kuukai was almost done elementary.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Kuukai waved before heading to the bathroom for necessary preparation. Once he heard the door shut, signaling Kaidou's departure, Kuukai headed back to his room to change. Then he took a hold of his backpack and swung it on his shoulders.

Kuukai started his way to school. It was a short walk, only about five minutes. He got to class and collapsed into his seat. Almost instantly he began chatting with other boys about last night's soccer game.

As class dragged on Kuukai found he was having a hard time staying awake. He placed his chin in his hand and tried not to doze off. His eyes opened and closed slowly and just as he was about to completely pass out he heard the teacher say his name.

"Kuukai, please follow me outside," Kuukai rose from his seat while hearing a chorus of 'Oooo's.' He just rolled his olive green eyes while following the teacher into the hallway. When Kuukai saw his brother, Kaidou, standing there he knew something wasn't right. Kaidou never showed up at his school.

"Kuukai…I…" Kaidou's voice broke. Something that Kuukai had never witnessed.

"Yo! Kaidou! Did you find Dad? And Mom too?" Kuukai asked, acting casually even though he could feel the heavy aura. Kuukai saw his eyes darken slightly at the mention of their parents.

"That's why I'm here…Kuukai, there's been an accident," Kaidou whispered the last part. He looked so anxious and nervous. Kuukai began to subconsciously clench and unclench his small hands.

"Well everyone's alright, right?" Kuukai looked up at Kaidou with hopeful, sad eyes. Kuukai began to shake lightly before Kaidou pulled him into a tight embrace. No words were needed anymore, Kuukai understood what had happened. They were dead.

"I promise we'll be okay," Kaidou whispered into Kuukai's unruly hair while he shook with tears. Kaidou sighted and squeezed him tighter. Truly, things could never be the same.

* * *

"You can't! You can't take them away from me!" Kaidou began to fight with the men that were forcing away his only family. At the time Kaidou was only sixteen. He was unable to keep the three of them together.

"It's court orders! These kids are going into foster homes; it's out of our hands now!" Once man shouted but was quickly silenced by Kaidou's fist slamming into his jaw. The man was stunned and surprised. He staggered back slightly before Kaidou tackled him. The other two men pulled Kaidou off. They held him in the air as he kicked and screamed.

Kuukai watched in horror as his older sister squeezed his hand. He looked up at her with a questioning look and Ami returned with the same expression. They all knew this was bound to happen, with all of them being so young and no close family. But not now, not this soon! It's only been one week since they discovery of their parents deaths.

One man forced Kuukai and Ami into a car while Kaidou stayed back. He was restrained by the other two men but he continued yelling and shouting. Kuukai had never seen so much love and care from his older brother. He instantly regretted not getting to know him better, not telling him how much he loved him.

"I promise! When I'm old enough I will get you back!" He yelled to both his siblings before the car drove away. Ami wrapped her arms around her sobbing brother. Slowly Kuukai fell asleep.

"Don't worry Kuukai, we will stay together," Ami whispered into his hair.

* * *

Ami had begged and pleaded the social worker. She told her that they needed to stay together.

"You kids could use some time apart, you have all been raised badly," The older woman crossed her arms as her wrinkled eyes narrowed at the younger girl.

"What are you saying about my family? You hag!" Ami stood tall and shouted loudly. Tears filled her eyes .

"Take your brother for example. He's in juvy for assaulting those officers!" She scoffed, looking disgusted at the thought.

"He was trying to keep his family together, someone like you would never understand!" Ami continued to talk back.

"It's my decision, and I chose. You two are going to separate houses. We couldn't even find a home who would take both of you brats. With that reputation of yours,"

Ami just narrowed her eyes into a deadly glare. The she softened her expression and bent down to look at Kuukai, face to face.

"I love you, and when Kaidou gets out of juvy he will be old enough to keep us all together. Just wait a little, okay?" She kissed Kuukai's forehead before wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Promise?" Kuukai sniffled and hiccupped, trying to resist the urge to cry.

"Promise," Ami gave a warm smile before hugging him tightly.

* * *

Kuukai stood still on the steps of a rundown house that was miles away from his sister's new home. He sighed and tightened his grip on the luggage he was carrying. He felt a hand on his shoulder, his social worked squeezed it tightly. Kuukai just glared forward at the door, still bitter about the split with his sister.

"You ready to meet your loving new family, Kuukai?" The social worker asked with clear fake enthusiasm. Kuukai just nodded his head to shut her up.

"Let's go," The woman knocked lightly but impatiently on the door. Kuukai couldn't help but notice the chipped paint.

"Hello?" A gruff man opened the door. He wore a wife beater tank top with stains across the stomach and chest. He had salt and pepper hair that was clearly balding. His eyes were aged beyond his years, he was said to be forty two.

"Hi, this is Kuukai!" The woman acted as if she was selling him like a product. 'I'm a kid not merchandise,' Kuukai thought. But all the more she began to talk about his soccer and good grades. The man just yawned, seeming uninterested.

"This is the little Kuukai brat?" Kuukai's left eye twitched slightly as a woman appeared next to the man.

"Yup, our new 'son'," They both giggled slightly and motioned the boy and woman to step inside.

They all sat at the kitchen table. The inside of the house was even more rundown. The paint was worn out and chipped, the ceiling sloped down slightly, the furniture looked old and dirty, and the whole house was dim lighted.

"So, here is his paper work," The social worker handed Kuukai's papers over and they began to read them. Kuukai just sat silently playing with the hem of his shirt.

After more discussion all the adults shook hands before saying their goodbyes. As soon as the door shut, meaning his social worker was gone, they dropped their lousy nice act.

"Hi…um, I'm Kuukai…and you are?" He introduced himself awkwardly.

"I'm sir. Call her mam, failing to do so will result in punishment. Now follow me," Kuukai's shoulders sank slightly. This was going to be awful. He followed them upstairs, carrying all his things by himself.

"This… is your room," Kuukai glanced inside, turning his head to look at one side and then the other. It was tiny and dirty. There was dust everywhere. No carpet just some grey looking wood covered the floor.

"Wake up at 6:00 AM, breakfast will be porridge every day. No flavor. You will do farm work until 8:30AM and go to school if it's a school day, if not you will work on the farm till 2PM. We will feed you something then. You will do your house chores either after school or after lunch. At 6PM we will have dinner. 7PM-8PM will be leisure time. Then homework and off to bed. Got it?" 'Mam' shouted her strict schedule.

Kuukai nodded his head slowly and the two 'parents' left him alone. Kuukai walked into the middle of the room, carrying his things, and sighed. This was going to be tough.

* * *

As time went on Kuukai had more and more trouble at his new home. Countless meetings with his social worker didn't help anything. The days were long and hard. He didn't exactly enjoy school; his grades began to drop to almost failing.

"What's this?" Sir asked one day with Kuukai's report card in hand.

"My marks," Kuukai stated emotionlessly. He had begun to become that way after the first month living here.

"You are a failure! All you do is play your damn soccer! You don't stick to the schedule!" Sir shouted, furious. Kuukai just shrugged his shoulders casually.

"You listen to me boy," Sir took a hold of Kuukai's collar and slammed him up against the wall. His feet dangled slightly above the ground.

"Get your grades up or I won't be so understanding next time," Sir threw Kuukai onto the ground.

"Understanding my ass!" Kuukai yelled loudly. Sir's eyes narrowed as he took fast steps towards Kuukai. He began to beat Kuukai until he was bleeding and bruised.

"Talk to me like that again and I will kill you!" Sir threatened before spitting on Kuukai's shaking body.

Kuukai spent all his 'leisure time' and any time he could escape his evil 'parents' playing soccer.

About a week after the incident, although Kuukai was still hurt, he was practicing soccer. The field was brown and dying. The net was rusted and bent out of shape. Kuukai was breathing heavily while taking another shot. Fat rain drops fell steadily from the sky.

"Hey, foster boy," A cold voice belonging to a school bully growled from behind Kuukai. Kuukai remained practicing, not bothered by the presence of the other boys.

"We heard your brother went to juvy and your parents killed themselves, what a shitty family," The boy laughed and the others joined in.

"My parents died in a car accident. Yup he's in juvy," Kuukai continued to ignore them, barely giving them the time of day.

"You shouldn't even bother playing soccer anymore, you won't get anywhere. Doesn't matter how hard you try you live in this neighborhood now. No one makes it out of here," Another boy spoke in a cold tone. He walked up to Kuukai and spun him around. Then he pushed him roughly into the soaked field, splattering mud all over him.

"What the hell is your problem? You damn conceited little prick!" Kuukai retaliated, his face shown with anger and frustration.

"You think you are so great, so much better than us. All because you're good at soccer," One boy accused while they all began to take shots at Kuukai. All five boys continued until Kuukai was unconscious before finally leaving him there.

After that Kuukai went from foster home to foster home. The social worker could no longer ignore Kuukai's pleas for help when he was injured and taken to the hospital. But no home was much better. Kuukai was treated like a slave, beaten, or both.

* * *

Two whole years of this torture before his brother was finally out of Juvy and all the siblings were reunited. Kuukai was now thirteen. He had given up on soccer, never able to practice or participate on a team. But that didn't matter anymore, they were all together now.

"Ami! Kuukai!" Kaidou rushed over to his siblings, pulling them into a three way hug. All three were in tears.

"I miss you so much Kaidou! The kids were so mean and the guys were scary!" Ami sobbed out and Kaidou tensed up.

"I'm so sorry Ami, if I could have been there they would be dead," Kaidou whispered in a sinister tone. It was strange, they had been apart for so long but they felt closer than ever.

Their house was small and falling apart. But it was home. Kaidou didn't go to school; instead he dropped out and worked all day every day and all night if he had to. Kaidou had become so protective of his family, being the only resource for income put a large amount of pressure on the young man.

* * *

"Kaidou!" Kaidou jumped to attention as the sound of his name. He was closing up the small family restaurant he worked at with a friend.

"Sorry man," Kaidou ran his hand through is tangled hair and sighed, trying to get rid of his exhaustion.

"Don't worry about it, I know why," He placed an understanding hand on his shoulder before continuing, "Why don't you head out, I'll finish up here,"

"No, I'm fine really-" Kaidou began but was cut off by the angered co worker.

"Please, if you don't leave now I don't think I will be able to sleep at all tonight," Kaidou nodded slowly. He did understand why he wanted to help him.

"Thank you, I owe you one," Kaidou patted his arm before heading upstairs to get his things. Once he clocked out and got his bag Kaidou went back downstairs. After saying goodbye to a good friend he hurried out the door.

As Kaidou walked in the cool air his breath would swirl out in front of his face. It truly was cold enough to see your breath. He shivered and pulled his worn out coat tighter around his body. Suddenly the sound of motorcycles could be heard.

It was the towns most feared gang. Kaidou knew all too well about them. He heard many rumors about them in juvy. But being as intimidating as Kaidou was he stood his ground, crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

They stopped in a circle around him. One by one they removed their helmets.

"Kaidou," One biker breathed out in a low and scary voice. He had dark redish brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

"That's me," Kaidou answered, although he didn't exactly ask.

"You got quite the reputation after coming out of juvy," Another biker, with a shaved head and strong jaw, added.

It was true. Kaidou was completely buff and tough. No one messed with him, and the ones that did regret it. After countless fights his reputation was known everywhere.

"And we also heard about your money situation," Another one, looking interested, spoke. He had dark brown hair and lemon coloured eyes.

"We can help you," The last member offered. He had amazing silver-white hair and dark red eyes.

"Who are you people?" Kaidou asked, they knew so much on him and he didn't even know any of their names.

"Daiki," Answered the red-brown haired man.

"Isao," The guy with the shaved head introduced himself next.

"Kenji" The brunette called out.

"And I'm Ryo," The one with whit-silver hair said lastly.

"And you want me to be part of your gang?"

* * *

It was a decision necessary for his family. Kaidou joined the gang. He got money out of drug deals and stayed fateful to the gang. It was kill or be killed. He was part of the gang and the enemies had him in sight. Kaidou needed to protect his family.

Kuukai was fifteen when he began to get very close with every member.

"Yo! Kuukai!" Isao shouted out while he was sprawled on their couch.

"Soda please!" Isao begged, causing Ryo to roll his eyes in protest.

"Leave the poor kid alone," Kenji laughed while punching him in the shoulder with more force than needed.

"Hey that hurts!" Isao muttered before jumping for joy.

"Here," Kuukai chuckled while tossing a can of coke at the dehydrated man.

"You know, I was scared of you guys once. Why was that?" Kaidou wondered aloud causing the other four to glare at him.

"Because we could kick your ass!" Daiki answer while high fiving Kenji.

"Yeah that's why I'm the leader," Kaidou raised an eyebrow at his friends and they all laughed.

"Come on let's get out of here," Ryo sighed while he got off his seat and headed for the door.

"Yeah we still got that drive by," Isao added while following Ryo. Kuukai watched silently.

"Yo, let's take the kid," Daiki smiled at his own idea.

"Yeah it'll be cool!" Isao agreed before taking Kuukai into a choke hold.

"Kaidou?" They all asked in sync, including Kuukai who looked up at his brother with hopeful eyes, still in a choke hold.

"Fine, but that means we are being extra careful,"

* * *

That was the first but not the last time Kuukai came on a 'mission' or participated in gang activity. Before Kuukai new it he was part of the gang as much as any of them. He fought. He shot. He sold drugs.

At sixteen Kuukai was completely engrossed in the gang. And today was a big showdown against a rival gang. They had been having a turf war for about three months now. It was getting out of control, Kaidou told his gang a week earlier that tonight was the night he was ending it.

"You ready?" Ryo asked in his husky voice. He was wearing a tight black tshirt that really showed off his chest and abs. Not to mention his arms.

"Always," Isao answered while zipping up his leather jacket, next he slipped his biker gloves on.

"Me too," Daiki added, his lemon eyes flickering with excitement.

"Yup," Kenji yawned, not exactly as enthusiastic.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Kaidou decided while walking into the living room from the hallway.

"Kuukai?" They all asked at the same time after realizing he was the only one who didn't answer them.

"Yo…I'm ready," Kuukai staggered in, using the wall for support, looking half dead. His eyes were half closed and had red bags under them. He looked significantly pale.

"Kuukai! You are not going! I already told you!" Ami came rushing from the hallway after her brother. She supported him so he would not collapse.

"Kaidou he can't go! He has an awful fever," Ami pleaded, even though everyone new she wouldn't have to. Kaidou was more protective of Kuukai than ever. He gave a sharp nod and turned to leave.

"No wait!" Kuukai slowly made his way over to his brother, "Please, let me come!" He begged with anxious eyes but Kaidou showed no signs of backing down.

"Stay here with Ami, I'll be home soon," With that all five members turned to leave. Kuukai sighed.

"It'll be fine Kuukai, just rest, okay?" Ami took him by the arm and let Kuukai to the couch. He lied down and closed his eyes. Kuukai's head pounded loudly.

* * *

"What! No please tell me you're lying!"

What's that noise? Kuukai wondered while sitting up from his sleeping position. His vision was blurry and the noise around him sounded distorted. Kuukai rubbed a hand on his face. What the hell?

"He was shot three times in the chest, died instantly,"

Who is that? Kuukai began to question. He could hear police sirens in the distance.

"Ami, why are you crying?" Kuukai got up from his couch and went to Ami, still in a daze. He wrapped her into a hug as she buried her face in his chest sobbing.

"Who are you?" Kuukai turned his attention to the two police men.

"Sir, your brother, Kaidou, he was shot,"

* * *

"Please, don't cry," Ami whispered to Kuukai at the funeral. She squeezed his hand with hers. Kuukai gave her a fake smile, trying not to worry her.

"He's really gone," Kuukai choked on his own words. He looked distant, as if something had changed in him. From now on it was his job to keep care of Ami. He would do what Kaidou was doing. Get the money to put Ami through school. One Souma needs to get past this life.

"He loved you a lot you know," Ryo whispered from Kuukai's right. Ryo had a silent intelligent personality to him. He was mysterious and could always give perfect advice.

"I know," Kuukai answered honestly. He knew now.

"He was a great man," Daiki added. They were at the reception. It was only minutes after the burial.

"Thank you for being his friends," Kuukai told them. At first when his brother died Kuukai blamed them. But he knew he was wrong. It wasn't them, it was the other gang.

"Kuukai, we need a new leader," Kenji said slowly while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know," Kuukai sighed. He guessed it would be Ryo.

"I want it to be you," Isao said quietly.

"We want it to be you," Ryo clarified for Isao while staring off into the distance.

"Kuukai, you are the only man who can do it," Kenji explained while Kuukai recovered from his shock.

"T-thankyou," Kuukai stuttered, he was surprised they wanted him to lead them.

"You'll do it?" Daiki asked, sounding hopeful while loosening his tie.

"I'm his brother, I would be honored. I know he would want be to take care of you guys and Ami. And he'd want you guys to all take care of me," Kuukai smiled at them for the first time since his brother's death.

"I promised Kaidou, before he died, that I would protect you," Ryo told Kuukai, who was shocked at the news. But he nodded slowly.

"The legend of Kaidou's gang will live on,"

* * *

**It's weird, in my head I always knew that was how Kuukai would get in the gang. I'm glad all of you know now! I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW! I'm going to HAWAII FOR TEN DAYS so if I don't update that is why!**

**Next chapter I'm thinking...Nagi?**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo**


	8. Side Story 2: Nagi

**Mad at me? ):**

**I don't blame anyone who is I haven't updated for a bit. I'm really sorry I just can't force myself to write or it won't even be any good. I need to be inspired you know? **

**So this is the Nagi side story which is honestly more about his mother and father's relationship. This is going to be really shocking! This is going to be sort of a cliché love story but I hope you enjoy!**

**Honestly I don't know whether Nagi's parent's names are ever mentioned in either the manga or anime but I'm just going to give them names. So if you notice they aren't correct, that's why!**

* * *

**Side Story 2: The Truth Behind the Mother-Part 1**

**~*~*~*~ Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.-Lao Tzu****~*~*~*~**

Kimiko Sato tied her long lavender hair into a high ponytail as she walked into school. She held her book in her mouth while pushing through the door with her body. She sighed in victory once she was in. Kimiko had golden brown eyes. They were the kind of eyes that always had intensity. Her hair flowed down to the middle of her back and was the shade of a plum.

Kimiko was an independent girl in her second year of high school. She had few friends, only one truly close friend, and always managed to give the best advice. Although many guys have been interested in her she had always turned them down. No one really knew why.

Her best friend was Sakura Yamamoto. She was bright and cherry. Her golden hair reached slightly past her shoulders. She had crimson red eyes that intrigued many males. And unlike Kimiko, her list of 'been there done that' was never ending.

You know what they say, opposites attract!

"Kimi-Chan!" The high pitched voice of Sakura Yamamoto could be heard from down the hall.

Kimiko swiveled around to the direction of the sound while producing a small, mysterious smile.

"Sakura, how are you?"Kimiko asked while they began to head to their lockers.

"Well!" Sakura beamed, "I am going on a date with none other than…MAKOTO FUJISAKI!" She shouted the ending of her sentence, earning strange looks from the students surrounding the two girls. Kimiko, being used to her behavior, giggled at the sight.

"Who is that again?" Kimiko questioned while shoving books into the locker and pulling others out, "Please don't say it's _the_ Makoto," Kimiko shivered slightly at the though.

"Yes Kimi! It is HIM _the _MAKOTO!" She began to jump up and down as if this was some sort of achievement where as Kimiko gave her a disapproving look.

"Hasn't he dated, hmm I don't know, everybody in the whole school?" Kimiko asked sarcastically while crossing her arms and leaning against the locker.

"No, he hasn't dated me yet….or…you!" Sakura nodded in agreement with herself while Kimiko raised an eyebrow as if to say 'that's a horrible answer.'

"Well don't come crying to me like after what happened with Masaki, or Takumi, or Yori, or Yuudai, or Ichiro, or-"

Sakura finally cut her off after the fifth name, "Okay, okay, I get the point!" She rolled her ruby eyes, "Not all of us are against dating like you," Sakura pointed accusingly at her best friend.

"It's not like I'm particularly against it…I was just never really into any of the guys that asked…You know?" Kimiko explained, or at least tried to.

"_No_, I don't _know_, Kimi you need to give someone a chance before you can say no one interests you. It's not like you really knew the guys that asked you," Sakura pointed out while playing with a golden lock of her hair, "I mean, what if he was like, a millionaire…or a prince of a foreign country!" Sakura exclaimed shocking only herself. Kimiko just gave her an amused expression.

"See that's the thing, I don't care about that stuff. Some of us care about a magical thing called personality, ever heard of it?" Kimiko replied with a smirk while Sakura huffed and looked away.

"I do so care about personality!" Sakura insisted, "Just…money helps…" Sakura finished in a barely audible tone.

"You never seize to amaze me," Kimiko sighed, still smirking, "Who knows, maybe you guys will work out," Kimiko finished off, trying to be optimistic.

"_Maybe?_ Come on, have more faith than that!" Sakura whined in a girly way, managing to make her complaining somehow cute and innocent looking.

"Nothing's guaranteed," Kimiko waggled a warning finger, "People are a lot more complicated than they seem," Sakura looked like a deer in the headlights at this statement.

"Really?" She breathed out, still dazed.

"Yes, _really, _now get to class, air head!" Kimiko teased before poking her in the fore head and smiling.

"Okay, okay, I'll see you after class," Sakura gave a peck onto Kimiko's cheek, "Wait for me, promise?" Sakura gave a pleading look, even though she knew the answer was yes.

"Promise,"

* * *

Once in class Kimiko sat down in her usual seat. She pulled out her books and a pen before waiting patiently for class to start. She wasn't like other kids in her class. Even if they didn't have any particular friends in the class they would just branch off and make some. Kimiko on the other hand, was perfectly fine on her own.

"You've already found a new girl to date man? Plus a girl like Sakura, she's so hot!" Kimiko couldn't help but listen in on the conversation, especially after Sakura was mentioned.

"Yeah well, you know how it is," A guy, Kimiko assumed was Makoto, ran his hand through his sandy, straw blonde hair. Kimiko took note of his appearance, his eyes were hazel, he was tall and medium built, and boy did he have one hell of a smirk. {Truly Nagi takes after his mother not his father…well I guess he gets the smirk from both (:}

"Dude, you have to help me! Set me up with one of her friends or something!" The other boy, unknown to Kimiko, begged. He had short spiky dark brown hair and grey eyes. Kimiko couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

"I got a date with Sakura Saturday, maybe you could come. I'll ask her to bring one of her friends," Makoto suggested, earning a hug from the other boy, "If you don't let go I'm going to cancel the offer," Makoto threatened.

"Okay, okay," The other boy but his arms up in surrender.

"God, look at you, love sick eyes at Sakura's new beau?" A low voice teased. Kimiko spun around to face the seat behind her and smacked the boy sitting there. He attempted to shield himself from the blow.

"Haha very funny," Kimiko stuck her tongue out at her one other close friend, Kyo Hoshi. Kimiko, Sakura, and Kyo have all been friends since Jr. High. He liked to tease both girls. Kyo is generous, kind, supportive, and protective. Overall he was a wonderful friend.

"Just saying, I don't like the kid," Kyo commented. His copper hair shined in the light as he rolled his ocean blue eyes.

"Do you ever like the kid?" Kimiko questioned with an eyebrow raised, "And trust me I'm not a fan either, but that doesn't matter to Sakura," Kimiko pointed out.

"Why does she always go for the worst guys?" Kyo demanded causing Kimiko to smirk at him, "Jealous?" She teased.

"Oh yes, very," Kyo mumbled sarcastically. Both of them knew how he used to have a crush on the bubbly girl.

"Just jokes, don't kill me," Kimiko put her hands in a fake begging position, "Besides, what's the worst that can happen, he's just a guy, right?" Kimiko added.

Right. Just a guy.

* * *

Kyo and Kimiko walked side by side down the hall towards their lockers after classes. Kids ran past them, nearly knocking Kimiko over, and the sound of teenage gossip and lockers opening and slamming could be heard.

"Kimi! Kyo!" Sakura called from down the hall while darting through the sea of students, "I need a favor," She took a deep breath, exhausted from running.

"Favor?" Kyo questioned, unsure of her motive.

"No! Not you, Kimi!" Sakura faced Kimiko, "Wanna do something on Saturday?" Sakura batted her eyelashes and smiled ever so innocently, too innocently.

"I have plans anyway jerk," Kyo smiled playfully, "Don't joke this is serious!" Sakura warned angrily.

"Saturday, _you_ have a date," Kimiko reminded her with a questioning glance.

"Yes I know! Come, please?" Sakura begged, going down on to her knees, "Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Sakura whined.

"Oh no, I heard Makoto talking about this in class. _You _want _me_ to be that guy's_ date?" _Kimiko stuck her tongue out in protest, "Thanks, but no thanks,"

"," She talked so fast that the words morphed into one and 'please' sounded more like 'ples.'

"No! Sakura I-"Before Kimiko could finish her sentence Sakura latched on to her leg and continued to plead, "Sakura! People are staring!" This was a little too much even for Kimiko.

"Then say yes! It will be fun I promise! Come on, were best friends!" Sakura guilt tripped until Kimiko sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes and her shoulders sagging.

"Fine," She mumbled quietly. "I'll go."

"No! Don't give in to its power!" Kyo joked with fake fear, "It will never be defeated unless you face its wrath!"

"_Its?_" Sakura growled before turning back to Kimiko, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best!" Sakura jumped off the ground and tackle Kimiko into a hug, "I owe you!"

One date, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

"Kill me, Kill me now, life isn't worth living," Kimiko chanted under her breath while Sakura dragged her towards the café in which the date was to be held, "Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Kimiko asked more herself than her friend but she still answered anyway, "Because you love me!"

"Why do you hate me?" Kimiko complained, "What did I ever do to you?"

"My go, stop with the whining you'll live," Sakura pushed Kimiko through the door of the café, "Look there they are!" Sakura squealed and ran to the table.

"Yay…" Kimiko muttered to no one in particular while following behind Sakura.

"Hi boys!" Sakura plopped down next to Makoto, "_This_ is _Kimiko," _Sakura gestured towards Kimikoalmost as if she was merchandise.

"Hi..." Kimiko greeted hesitantly, "You can call me Kimi," She offered after there was a slight awkward pause.

"Oh hey, aren't you from my class?" Makoto asked with a puzzled look on his face, "I never really noticed you," He added, making Kimiko twitch in annoyance.

"Thanks for the information," Kimiko glared, causing Sakura to elbow her in the ribs, "And you are?" I focused the attention on the unknown brunette.

"I'm Kazuki Asai," His smile somehow made Kimiko uncomfortable, causing her to shift slightly in her seat.

"What can I get you today?" The waitress asked after she spotted the new table and rushed over.

"Can I have a caramel macchiato?" Sakura asked with a sweet smile that could make any guy fall, hard. But when Kimiko glanced over at Makoto he wasn't even paying attention to Sakura. He was looking at _Kimiko._

"And for you?" The waitress brought Kimiko out of her trance. The boys had both already ordered.

"I'll just have coffee," Kimiko closed her menu and handed it to the waitress.

"Okay, sounds good, any cream, sugar?" The waitress asked while gathering the other menus.

"No, thank you," Kimiko smiled, "Black coffee? God Kimi you're so manly," Sakura giggled, causing Kimiko to blush. Thanks a lot Sakura.

"Haha," Kimiko fake laughed with everyone else.

The whole thing was going pretty well. It mostly consisted of Sakura talking about herself though.

"And my fifth grade teacher gave me a B! Can you believe that? And that was the grade when I had my first boyfriend! Oh and I got a kitten that year too! In grade six it ran away though so we got a bunny but I was allergic so we gave him away!" Sakura babbled on, causing Kimiko's heads to ache.

"Can you excuse me?" Kimiko asked while getting up causing Sakura to give her a worried look, "I'll be right back," Kimiko added so she wouldn't worry.

"Want me to come with you?" Sakura offered while sipping her macchiato.

"No thanks, I'm good," Honestly Kimiko never understood why girls liked to go to the bathroom together.

As she exited the bathroom she bumped into a broad chest, "Oh! I'm so sorry-"The person placed their hands on her shoulders and moved her back slightly, she looked up, "Makoto!" She jumped back from him.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, sounding almost concerned, "I didn't mean to," He smirked as Kimiko glared at him.

"Whatever, go back, Sakura's probably worried," Kimiko began to brush past him and towards the table when he firmly took her wrist, "Wait," he asked-more like ordered.

Kimiko looked over her shoulder, "For what?" She questioned.

"You're weird," He commented, casually, causing Kimiko's eyes to narrow.

"Good to know," She huffed while pulling her arm from his grasp but before she could escape he managed to catch her arm once again.

"No, in a good way, are you always this rude and sarcastic?" He asked with a smirk.

"Always," She answered, "In a good way," She imitated his voice, "Now go back to Sakura, I don't know why but she seems really into you," Suddenly she realized he was still holding her wrist. Only now she wasn't pulling away and facing the hall. Kimiko was face to face with Makoto, standing relaxed with his hand still around her wrist.

"I don't like her, not like that," He admitted, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal, "Don't prepare your maid of honor speech just yet," He rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny," Kimiko crossed her arms, "Then I'm leaving, both of us," Kimiko began to leave, _again. _

"Wait," He called to her. She turned slightly, "What?" Kimiko sighed, annoyed.

"Have dinner with me,"

"No,"

"Why,"

"Why would I?"

"Free food?"

She paused to think this over. Free food, huh?

"Still no,"

He threw his hands up in annoyance, "Come on why not!" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because!" Was all Kimiko could come up with for an answer. "Besides Sakura likes you," She added.

"It's not like we've been a couple for two years, one date is all," Makoto pointed out, "_Besides_ she likes guys in general, not me. How many boyfriends has she had this semester?" He laughed as Kimiko sighed.

He had a point.

"Why do you want to go on a date?" Kimiko questioned while crossing her arms.

"You're different," He looked off past her, "Not like the other girls, you seem special," He finished off, even managing to look flustered. He looked away.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Kimiko mumbled under her breath.

"Just the pretty ones," He smirked as Kimiko gave him a look that could kill, "Joking, joking, calm down,"

"One date," He asked once again.

"No,"

He leaned against the wall, "You know I won't stop trying until you say yes," He threatened playfully.

"Okay, have fun with that," Then Kimiko hurried down the hall, dodging his attempt to restrain her.

"Sakura, were leaving," Kimiko announced once she reached the table, with Makoto scurrying behind.

Sakura looked at her with big puppy dog eyes, "What? Why?"

"Because!" Kimiko grabbed a hold of her friend, "I'll tell you later, okay?" Kimiko dragged the protesting Sakura out of her seat.

"Bu-But we haven't even paid yet!" Sakura exclaimed, "This is a crime!"

"Makoto will take care of that, won't you?" She flashed him a smirk while he returned it with a glare. It seemed like one was always glaring while the other smirked.

"Bye guys," And with that they were gone.

* * *

"Oh my god, Kazuki is so cute!" Sakura gushed as they walked home, "His hair is so nice I just want to touch it! And those eyes!" Sakura continued. Looks like Makoto was old news?

Kimiko smiled, "Looks like Makoto's got some competition," she silently wondered whether she should tell Sakura what he had said.

"Well he spent the whole time staring at you like a crazy person," Sakura said it so innocently that it made the statement even more awkward, "Like really; I got all fancy for him and everything!" Sakura complained.

"He said he doesn't like you," The statement just came pouring out of her mouth, "I mean, well he, um," Suddenly not feeling so confident Kimiko began to stutter.

"He said that to you?" Sakura looked shocked and hurt but quickly recovered, "whatever it's his loss, right?" Sakura shrugged casually, "We only went on one date and his friend is much cuter,"

Kimiko sighed in relief, "Thank god, I thought you might've been hooked on him,"

Sakura stopped suddenly, "Did he say anything else?" She paused, "I mean you guys were gone for an awfully long time,"

"Well…" Kimiko began to have a war with herself. She wanted to admit what happened. She didn't do anything wrong, right? But what if finding out that Makoto was more interested in Kimiko than her really hurt Sakura?

Kimiko took a deep breath, trying to gain her strength, "He asked me to dinner," She admitted.

"Oh my god!" Sakura exploded, "Were you just you know, not going to tell me?" Sakura stomped her foot in frustration.

"I didn't want you to be offended!" Kimiko attempted to explain, "I would of told you eventually, just when it wouldn't hurt you, now that I know you aren't interested in him it's easier to say," Kimiko sighed again, "Sorry,"

"It's fine, it's fine, do whatever you want," Sakura said sincerely, "He's up for grabs,"

Kimiko smiled, Sakura was a great friend.

* * *

Kimiko quickened her pace down the hall, ignoring the calls of her name.

"I know you can hear me, I'm not stupid," Makoto shouted to her while speeding up, "Plus, I'm way faster than you," He began to run backwards in front of her with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Kimiko gave him a side glance, "God you are so annoying," This only caused him to grin more, "It's not a good thing!" Kimiko sighed.

"Yes it is, it means I'm growing on you," He slowed down and began to walk by her side, "Besides I'm just innocently walking to my class, which just so happens to be your class, where is the crime in that huh?" He reasoned.

"And how did you get my number?" Kimiko asked through clenched teeth, "Stalker," she muttered.

It was true, Makoto had been pestering her with texts all night.

"Really Kimi? You know you gave it to me forever ago," He crossed his arms and glared at Kimiko accusingly.

She raised her eyebrows, "What? I did not," Kimiko glared at him. Liar.

He smirked, "Okay fine, Sakura gave it to me, I didn't even ask for it though so you can't attack me," Makoto defended.

Kimiko's eyes narrowed into slits, "Sakura," Kimiko growled under her breath as she reached class. She made a mental note to yell at her for this.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Kimiko began to walk into the class but was pulled back out by Makoto.

She sighed and looked up at him, suddenly she felt her hear beat quicken, "What now?" She asked.

"You're blushing," He stated causally, not to mention bluntly.

Instantly Kimiko's hands rushed to her face, "I am not!" She insisted. If she wasn't blushing then, she sure is now.

He smirked, "It's cute," He reached out to touch her but she swatted him away.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't have to be so hostile you know," He placed a hand on top of her head. Did he just pat me? Kimiko wondered.

"One date,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

Makoto took a deep breath, "Why not?"

"Why yes?" Kimiko countered.

"Why not?"

"Why Yes?"

"Why not?"

"Why Yes?"

"God you _are_ impossible," Makoto sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'm done asking," He faked an angry glare and began to walk away.

Instantly Kimiko's heart hurt. Done asking? Kimiko was getting use to having him around. It had been going on for about a week.

"Wait!" The word forced its way out. Stupid words!

He turned around, of course looking amused, "Yes?" He asked.

Kimiko muttered something under her breath.

Makoto began to laugh "What? I can't hear you," he teased.

She sighed before taking a big breath, "Fine, I'll go," She said firmly, now completely red. And with that she ran into class.

* * *

Kimiko had her arms out stretched, "I swear if you're secretly taking me to an abandoned warehouse to kill me I will be so mad," Kimiko was being lead, blind folded, by Makoto.

She could practically see his lopsided grin even though she was blindfolded, "I would expect anyone to get mad," Then she could hear him chuckle.

"Are we almost there?" Kimiko whined, which was unusual for her, but she didn't enjoy not being able to see.

Suddenly they came to a halt, "Yup," Then she felt the blindfold slip off and she opened her eyes.

It was a beautiful beach, no one else was around. The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of orange and pink. The water sparkled and rolled onto the shore in small waves.

She paused to take it all in, "It's beautiful," Kimiko finally managed to say.

"Not as beautiful as you," She turned to look at him, "Really, could that have been anymore of a line?" She smirked.

He half smiled, "Trust me, it could of," then he took her hand in his, "I'm being serious so stop joking around,"

Her heart began to flutter. Kimiko had never felt this way before. She felt the need to make him happy, to impress him. She wanted to see him smile.

"Okay, okay," She took a deep breath.

Kimiko wondered, Am I falling in love?

The gentle feeling of a hand on her face made Kimiko stop worrying. She looked up and her eyes met with Makoto's. He began to lean in, to kiss her. Kimiko's stomach did a flip flop as she fought with herself on what to do.

Before Kimiko could make a decision Makoto kissed her passionatly.

* * *

**Okay I know I suck, this is only part one of two! I will get the rest up as soon as possible. I wonder what are all your ideas on what's going to happen? I bet I'm going to shock you all! See you next time!**

**I bet you have questions, like, "Is Nagi's Dad really a bad guy?" or "Why is Nagi's mom so different in the past?"**

**ALL WILL BE REVEALED NEXT TIME! I will update quick!**

**xoxo**


	9. Side Story 2: Nagi Part 2

**Guess who, me again! Sorry I took awhile. Exams and such can keep a girl busy! But no worries it's almost summer so I will be able to update like I used to!**

**Thanks for waiting, love you all!**

******IMPORTANT QUESTION AT THE END PLEASE ANSWER!****  
**

**Xoxo**

* * *

**Side Story 2: The Truth Behind the Mother-Part 2**

**~*~*~*~ Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.-Lao Tzu~*~*~*~**

Kimiko's stomach turned as she walked into school. It had been about a week since her date with Makoto. Kimiko was scared. She never felt this way about anyone before and so she had been avoiding him.

Kimiko saw Sakura in the corner of her eye, "My god Kimi, are you going to ignore him forever? He's only been bugging me, I don't know, _all _day and _all _night!" Sakura paused for a dramatic effect, "He's really worried you know,"

Kimiko sighed, this was embarrassing, "I…Just-just don't really…" Kimiko stopped abruptly, realizing this is her best friend. There is no reason to lie.

"I'm scared, okay? I really like him Sakura," finally the truth was out. Kimiko took a deep breath, "I don't want to worry him though…what should I do?"

Sakura looked thoughtful, pausing to think, "Please don't tell me this is turning into one of those crazy stories where the two main characters are already completely in love?" Kimiko blushed at the thought of this.

"Kimi!" A male voice was heard down the hall, almost instantly Kimi jumped in fear. Makoto?

Nope, just Kyo, "God you looked as if you were about to faint, you need to take it easy," The long time friend placed a hand on top of her head, "Stop worrying so much,"

The bell signaling the start of class rang loudly. Kids in the hall began their departure into their respective classes. Kimiko turned to leave, waving in a depressed state, but Kyo caught her wrist in a tight grip.

He looked at her with worried eyes, "Let's skip, you'll feel better," Kimiko smiled slightly.

Sakura stomped her foot in protest, "But I can't miss anymore class! Not fair don't go without me!" the golden blonde pleaded.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Come on Sakura this isn't about you it's about Kimi," he gestured to Kimiko.

"Okay fine, I got to go now or I'll be late," Sakura pecked Kimiko on the cheek, and then Kyo. Automatically blood rushed to Kyo's cheeks. Sakura was oblivious, Kimiko was not.

Once Sakura was out of sight, Kimiko spoke, "You still like her," It was blunt, yes, but they were close friends.

Kyo side glanced at her, still watching Sakura leave, "Does it matter? Let's not make this about me. Come on let's go get some icecream,"

* * *

"One chocolate, one strawberry," Kyo ordered for the two while Kimiko stared into space.

Kyo retrieved the desserts from the man behind the counter. He handed the strawberry to Kimiko, "So, you really must like this kid. Did I mention to you that I like him even less than I did before?"

I guess jumping from Sakura to Kimiko looked pretty bad, "I don't know it's all happening so fast. I really want to be with him,"

Kyo rolled his eyes at the mushy girl talk he was participating in, "Then be with him, really Kimi. No one's stopping you but yourself."

This caused Kimi to think. Really, why was she stopping herself?

"You know what, you're right-" before she could finish her though Kyo silenced her.

"Makoto," He pointed across the street, sure enough a very bothered Makoto stood across the street. He begun to make his was over, a deadly aura surrounding him.

Kyo smirked, "He looks jealous, does he know were just friends?" Kyo asked Kimiko but she was too dazed to respond.

"Come on, if you don't want to see him let's get out of here," With that Kyo took hold of her hand and dragged her out of the shop. It wasn't long until Makoto caught up. Makoto took hold of Kimiko's other arm, causing Kyo to stop dragging her.

Kyo sighed in frustration, god this was annoying. He didn't want to play jealous boyfriend game right now, "Didn't get the hint? Us leaving sort of meant we didn't want to talk to you," Kimiko was surprised at the tone in his voice. Makoto on the other hand was enraged.

"What the hell is this? Are you dating now?" Makoto demanded, tightening his hold on Kimiko.

Just seeing Makoto pissed Kyo off. Asking out Sakura and then seeing Kimiko and deciding he wanted her instead. Little prick just hopping from girl to girl like it was nothing. Kimiko never realized, but Sakura was hurt that he chose Kimiko over her. This bothered Kyo to a point where he wanted to see Makoto squirm.

A sinister smile played on Kyo's lips, "And what if we are?" he rose a questioning eyebrow. This caused Makoto's grip to become so firm Kimiko yelped in pain.

Instantly Kyo dropped his act, "God let her go!" Worry took over and Kyo forced Makoto to let go of Kimiko. But Makoto quickly took Kimiko from Kyo, pushing her behind him.

"She's mine," The possessive words make Kimiko's heart beat quicken. She also felt stupid for not saying anything but the whole event was shocking her.

Kyo glared, "Oh really? Since when?" Kyo closed the distance between them.

Finally Kimiko found her voice, she stood between the two boys, literally stopping the fist fight that was about to break out, "What the hell Kyo! What are you acting like this?" Kyo dropped his stance.

He sighed, not wanting to admit he was really mad because Sakura, the girl he loved, took interest in Makoto. And to top it all off Makoto decided he wanted Kyo's best friend, Kimiko.

Makoto turned to face Kimiko, "What the hell is going on Kimi? You ignore me for how long and now are you dating him or not?" The hurt in his voice made Kimiko instantly feel guilty.

Kimiko couldn't help but look away from him, "I'm sorry, I was being stupid. I was just scared," Makoto took her face in his hands, turning her gently to face him.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Makoto brushed the hair out of her face, staring longingly into her golden brown eyes.

Kyo felt more and more uncomfortable as the scene continued in front of him. Not to mention the fact that Kyo still wanted to pound Makoto's face into the ground. But he wouldn't do that, not if it meant hurting Kimiko. Kyo took a deep breath before leaving the two alone.

Finally, after the long pause, Kimiko spoke. "I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of us!" Kimiko regretted what she said once Makoto's expression twisted in pain.

Makoto pulled her into a tight hug, as if afraid to let her go, "I won't ever hurt you Kimiko, please just trust me. I don't want to be with anyone else and I don't even want to think of you being with anyone but me. Kimiko…I love you,"

Kimiko gasped and her eyes widened in shock. She was still pressed against his chest as her expression softened, she looked completely content. "I love you too."

"Be my girlfriend,"

* * *

A year later and Kimiko and Makoto were still together, closer than ever and more in love than either ever thought they could be. Things were going great for both of them. Kimiko got into her favorite college and Makoto got into his. They were only half an hour apart. They decided together that they would buy a place in between the two colleges instead of living in the dorms. But there was only one problem.

Muffled sobs could be heard from Kimiko's bathroom, "Kimi! What's wrong? God you're scaring the hell out of me. Please just let me in! Kimi? Babe? Come on!" Makoto's deep voice could be heard on the otherside of the door.

"Told you, she won't come out," Sakura sighed, standing next to the worried man.

Makoto sighed, "Sakura, what happened?" He leaned against the wall and raised his eyebrows.

Sakura leaned on the wall across from him, "I don't know she called me and said something was wrong, told me to come over. But when I got here she wouldn't come out of the damn bathroom,"

"Thanks for calling me Sakura," Makoto and Sakura had developed a close relationship throughout the year in which Makoto dated Sakura's best friend.

And even more surprising?

The door bust open of Kimiko's parent's small home, "Where is she?" Kyo asked, panting, exhausted from running.

Makoto walked up to Kyo, "Thanks for coming man, maybe you can get through to her," Kyo nodded.

That's right Makoto and Kyo are practically best friends now. It happened slowly, but eventually they both dropped their pride and realized that they were both good guys. Now they've been through so much together. Makoto trusted Kyo more than anyone, next to Kimiko, that's why he called him.

Kyo banged loudly against the bathroom door, "Kimiko it's me," Kyo paused waiting for an answer, but continued when there was none, "Come on; you're scaring us Kimiko,"

Finally Kimiko's voice was heard, it was raspy and broken from crying, "Why did you bring them Sakura? I called _you_ not them!" Sakuras eyes widened.

"What did you want me to do? I didn't know who else to call! You wouldn't let me in!" Sakura cried out, facing the door now.

Kimiko opened the door finally, her hair was messy and her eyes were red from crying. Instantly she flew into Sakura, hugging her. Kimiko burst back into tears. Sakura rubbed her back gently.

"Please, just tell us what's wrong," Sakura whispered into Kimikos lavender hair.

Kimiko took a big breath for strength, "Sakura," Kimiko paused and turned to face Makoto, "Makoto…I'm pregnant,"

All four were completely silent.

* * *

Kimiko shook nervously on the couch next to Makoto. He placed a comforting hand over hers. She offered him a small smile but Makoto could see right through her façade. Kimiko has now been pregnant for three months.

Makoto ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair, "I promise we'll be okay. I'll do the talking, okay? Just sit there and look pretty," He gave her a smirk to say he was joking around, trying to lighten the mood, but Kimiko couldn't calm herself.

The couple was at Makoto's mother's house. They were going to tell Makoto's mother about the pregnancy. This would be hard for any normal couple, but even harder for them. Makoto's mother, Ms. Fujisaki, was a bitter woman. She never liked Kimiko. She didn't like the couple at all. Makoto's father had died when Makoto was only ten.

walked into the room carrying a tray of cookies and tea, "What can I do for you two," her tone was annoyed and it made Kimiko even more uncomfortable.

Makoto instantly took the lead, "Mother, we have some news," he paused to access the expression on Ms. Fujisaki worn face.

Ms. Fujisaki sighed deeply while pouring tea, "Bad news?" Kimiko's breath halted.

Makoto squeezed Kimiko's hand, "Let's not beat around the bush. Kimiko's pregnant," Kimiko shut her eyes, scared to watch.

Ms. Fujisaki looked up intensely at the pair, "You have to be kidding me," her voice was laced with anger.

Makoto shook his head from side to side, "Why the hell would I kid about that?" Ms. Fujisaki glared at this statement.

A moment of silence fell among the three until Ms. Fujisaki finally spoke, "You aren't keeping it," She ordered silently.

What happened next shocked Makoto. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me that I can't keep my own damn baby? You better watch what you say, what the hell is wrong with you? Who says that?" Kimiko stood up and shouted.

Ms. Fujisaki stood up as well, "Then I'm going to raise it, not you! You're just some whore ruining my son's life. Who even knows if it's his?" Ms. Fujisaki pointed an accusing finger at Kimiko.

"Mother!" Makoto tried to silence her with his enraged tone.

Kimiko shook with anger; Makoto had to restrain her from murdering his mother. "You will never get my baby! Over my dead body!" Kimiko tried to pull away from Makoto but his grip was firm.

Ms. Fujisaki crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll take you to court for that baby. I can take care of it way better than you ever could,"

Kimiko laughed at the craziness in this whole situation, "You've got to be kidding me, you can't do that. And excuse me? You're the better mother? I know what you did to Makoto I'm not damn stupid!" Ms. Fujisaki was taken aback by this.

"You don't know what you're talking about. It was all discipline," Kimiko couldn't help but laugh at this as well, "Do you know how crazy you sound?" Kimiko asked.

"You know what Kimiko? I will raise that baby. End of discussion,"

* * *

Six months later and Kimiko was having her baby. With Makoto by her side she was able to give birth to a healthy baby boy. He had dark purple hair, a few shades deeper than his mother's, and the same golden brown eyes.

Ms. Fujisaki did everything in her power to try and get the legal rights to the baby but it was impossible. Both parents were eighteen and had no criminal records. Ms. Fujisaki didn't even have a case. But that wouldn't stop that old woman.

Kimiko took deep breaths, "I want to see my baby," She asked the nurse.

The nurse gave her a gentle smile, "Soon sweetheart, he'll be right back," Kimiko nodded.

Makoto held Kimiko's hand in his, "You did great," He brushed the strands of hair out of her face.

Kimiko giggled, "I couldn't of done it without you Makoto," suddenly the door opened and the doctor came in holding a their baby.

"Miss, what would you like to name him?" The doctor questioned while he handed the boy to his mother.

"Nagihiko," Kimiko and Makoto replied at the same time.

* * *

At only five months old little Nagihiko was kidnapped.

"Where's my baby!" Kimiko's voice could be heard blocks away. It was storming heavily that night. Hot tears streamed down the young mother's face. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Kimiko fumbled in her pocket, pulling out her phone, "Makoto!" She cried into the phone.

"Baby? Baby what's wrong?" Makoto asked her in a fright.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Makoto! Nagihiko's gone I don't know what happened! The alarm went off and I went running into his room but he wasn't there and his window was open and I-I-," Kimiko began to hyperventilate as all the emergency vehicles arrived.

"That's impossible! What do you mean he's gone? He's been kidnapped? You can't be serious! Fuck Kimiko," Makoto's voice was strained and weary. His voice shook slightly with every word.

"I'm so sorry Makoto, I'm so sorry,"

* * *

**Okay! I hope you got the point, Nagi's mother is really his evil grandma**. **The reason why they move so much is because Nagi is a kidnapped child and his 'mother' is a wanted criminal! Ahh! **

**So anyway, **

**I'm going to get back to the original story but i think I'm going to write it slightly differently. **

**I'm going to do it in third person not just Amu's POV and in scenes. This means I'll have scenes with just Rima and Nagi or Ikuto and Kuukai for example. **

***** TELL ME IF THIS IS A GOOD IDEA!** ***


	10. A New Feeling

**Guess who it is? Believe it or not I am still alive. I know, it has been exactly FOREVER since I updated. I guess I lost the will to write and interest in the story. BUT it's perked up again, and I'm going to make chapters longer and better. BUT I AM ASKING FOR SOMETHING IN RETURN! Every day I get emails on my phone saying someone favorites or alerted my story. And don't get me wrong, I LOVE that you guys are following but I need reviews too! I love hearing from you guys, and if I can write you a chapter you can write me a few sentences, right? Reviews are my only reward and it's what keeps me writing. Thanks so much, I hope my readers are still out there. But I guess we'll see! **

**Another thing, I'm going to add more drama between the group. I want to stir up the pot to keep myself interested and you as well. I'm thinking of maybe some Kuukai and Amu possibly in the future. MAYBE. Tell me what you think.**

**Also I don't quite remember everything that's going on -_- so if I leave anything out feel free to yell at me and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: You all know it, or maybe you forgot it. Reference every other chapter -_-"  
**

**Chapter 10: A New Feeling**

**xXx**

Amu stirred in her bed, rolling around from side to side. Sweat drenched her oddly cold body and her brows furrowed. Suddenly her eyes snapped open to reveal a warm honey colour. She lifted her body while gasping in shock. Amu glanced around the room and sighed. It had been a long time since she dreamt about Utau, or her father.

It was six in the morning, giving her time before she needed to get ready for class. She slowly snuggled back into her bed, resting her head on Ikuto's chest. Yes she was sleeping with Ikuto, but she wasn't SLEEPING with Ikuto. Yet. Amu felt her cheeks turning pink at the thought, making her feel pathetic. She was in college! She shouldn't be embarrassed just from thinking about…things.

Ikuto began to awake and for some reason Amu instantly shut her eyes, pretending to sleep. She could hear his deep voice chuckle and she opened one eye to meet with his.

His smirk was legendary, "You really thought I wouldn't notice you were awake with that look on your face?" he asked her while turning on his side to look at her. Amu did that same and turned to face him.

Ikuto's gaze became intense, he noticed something. "What's wrong?" He reached out to her, cupping the side of her face with his strong hand. Making her eyes close, the touch was so comforting.

Amu met his eyes again, "Just a dream," She could of told him the content. As in, his father trying to kill them both, finding Utau's corpse in her bed, or any of the other disturbing things she dreamt, but she decided to spare him.

Ikuto new Amu well by now and he could tell by the look in her eyes not to ask what it was about, because she didn't want to tell and he wouldn't want to hear.

"Let's just go back to sleep for now, worry during the day," He pressed his forehead against hers to let her know he was only teasing.

Amu kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Okay, goodnight, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**xXx**

As Rukia staggered on towards class her head was in a fog. She had been worrying about Kuukai all night. He had been texting her but suddenly he "had something to take care of." Rukia scoffed at the thought. Did he think she was stupid? As if it wasn't anything big, as if he was just going out to buy milk. Yeah, right.

Yet she kept glancing at her phone hoping maybe he'd consider answering one of her, let's say many, texts. She sighed at her dreaded empty inbox. Stupid inbox

Rukia felt her shoulder being lightly tapped, "Rukia?" She turned to see Amu looking more than suspicious of her.

She put on her best fake 'I'm just peachy' face, "Morning Amu, how are you?" But Amu wasn't buying it. And honestly Rukia wasn't planning on playing along very long either.

"Cut the crap Rukia, what's wrong?" The worry in Amu's eyes made the otherwise slightly blunt question kind.

And it all came spilling out, "I was texting Kuukai. Because you know, friends talk, right? And it was all going fine, just fine. Then all of a sudden he 'has something to take care of' yeah, right. Now he's all disappeared off the planet because he just likes to make me worry." The words came out so fast Amu had trouble processing them.

Amu tried to comfort her, "I'm sure he's fine. If anyone can take care of himself it's Kuukai," She finished with a reassuring smile even though Amu was just as worried. She made a mental note to visit him.

But Amu wasn't the only one with plans, "I'm going to go see him, well check up on him," Rukia decided and Amu nodded.

"I'll come with you,"

**xXx**

After class Amu walked side by side with Rukia down the hall, chatting lightly. As they turned the corner she saw Ikuto not too far away talking to a few girls. Amu's stomach dropped and the dreaded sensation of jealousy started to poke at her insides. Rukia noticed Amu was unimpressed and shot her a worried look.

But Amu was too focused on the scene before her. She began to make her way to her boyfriend, emphasis on _her._ Amu stepped in between Ikuto and the three, as much as Amu didn't want to admit, pretty girls. Amu kissed him on the cheek and couldn't help her eyes from narrowing slightly at the other girls.

"Hey boyfriend," Amu said and Ikuto gave her a confused look. Since when did she go around calling him boyfriend like it was his nick name? When it dawned upon him he couldn't help but smile.

One of the three girls looked instantly uncomfortable and tried to diffuse the situation, "Hi Amu, right? We've heard so much about you. I wish we could stay and chat but we have…something to do, so yeah see you later Ikuto," The girls scampered off and Amu suddenly felt embarrassed, a pink hue forced its way onto her pale cheeks.

Before Amu could even attempt to cover up her obvious jealousy Ikuto spoke, "Amu, always so possessive of me, it's a hard life, she won't even let me speak with other girls anymore," Amu raised an eyebrow and Rukia laughed at the sarcasm.

"You can talk to girls, Rima and Rukia for example," Amu offered, with a devilish smirk of her own.

Rukia cut off the conversation, "We have to go now, check on Kuukai," Amu nodded in agreement.

"About that, I was thinking and…I want you to leave the Kuukai thing alone. Okay? For me? It's just too dangerous," Ikuto pleaded lightly.

"Ikuto.." Amu started but suddenly a flash of anger appeared on his face, "Amu! Can you just stop and think? Like I did? This isn't just a fun little mystery to pass time. It's _dangerous_, as in could possibly be seriously injured or even killed. I'm protecting you," Ikuto finished and exhaled sharply, releasing some anger.

Amu understood why he was so mad and she wanted to stop. She wanted to think. But every time she thought about it, every time she varied the risks she knew those risked applied to Kuukai, Kuukai possibly getting seriously injured or killed. Kuukai, the guy that helped her more than enough to deserve help in return.

And the stress and anger came pouring out, "Well this is ME Ikuto. I have to do this I can't just let those things happen to him knowing I could prevent it!" Pools of warm water formed in the back of her eyes. Amu hated crying, she blinked to keep them away.

Rukia, still standing there awkwardly, cut in to the escalating fight, "Guys just take a second to breathe, okay? This is sort of complicated," She sighed when neither of the two would speak.

"Ikuto.." Amu started, surprisingly making the first move.

But Ikuto was done with the conversation, "I'll see you later," he turned on his heels and just like that he was gone.

**xXx**

As Rukia drove to Kuukai's Amu rested her head against the window, really trying to think it over. Was Ikuto right? Was he trying to protect her and she was just the ungrateful girlfriend who wouldn't change even when she should? Or was she right? Did she need to protect the people around her at all costs? Of course. Every time Amu thought about just letting things take their own course Utau popped into her head. She couldn't let something happen to someone close to her. Not again.

As they arrived at Kuukai's and Rukia cut the engine neither moved, "Amu, are you okay?" Rukia asked Amu as she avoided her gaze. "Amu?" She asked again. It was one of those moments where you're fine and you're holding it together, you really are. But as soon as someone asks 'are you okay?' suddenly you realize you aren't.

Amu sniffled quietly and used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe her eyes. She felt pathetic, breaking down slightly in front of Rukia. It was so out of character for her. But it was happening, it was real. It wasn't as if she and Ikuto never fought, they just never fought about something so important. Amu was pulled into a warm embrace. Rukia had both her arms wrapped tightly around her and Amu was surprisingly content.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Rukia offered quietly, still hugging her friend.

Amu's comfortable closed eyes opened wide, "No, Rukia this is important, to both of us," and with that they broke the embrace. The two girls nodded knowingly at each other before exiting the car. Amu realized as they made their way up to the front porch that she felt oddly close to Rukia. As Amu zoned out at the thought Rukia knocked, before quickly elbowing Amu in the side, "Look alive Hinamori," Amu smiled.

They waited for a few moments, nothing. Rukia and Amu gave each other questioning looks before Amu knocked on the door again. Then the familiar sound of a motor cycle came roaring down the street. Both girls whipped around to see Kuukai, relief written all over their faces.

He stopped and took his helmet off, shaking his unruly chestnut hair from side to side. He kicked down his stand and got off the bike, leaning it gently before he noticed the girls. Amu was more than happy to see a friendly face on Kuukai.

"Amu," his lop sided grin gained length and Amu ran to him, hugging the tall boy tightly. Rukia followed suit and Kuukai pulled her into a close embrace as well, "Thanks for texting me back," She muttered into the crook of his neck causing him to ruffle her hair.

"Did anyone ever tell you two that you worry way too much?" He asked them while opening the door to his home and ushering them inside.

Amu couldn't help but notice the major mood swing. But maybe she really had caught him at a bad time the other day. It's possible right? The three friends settled into the living room to catch up.

**xXx**

When Kuukai go up to get a drink Amu took the opportunity to talk to him alone. She told Rukia she would be back in a second, just needed to use the bathroom, before sneaking into the kitchen.

"Kuukai," She found herself whispering, maybe in fear of Rukia hearing her.

The lean boy jumped up at the sound of his name and whirled around, "Give me a heart attack why don't you?" He accused only causing Amu to laugh at him.

He poured himself a tall glass of water, "What's up?" He asked her, sensing easily that something was bothering the girl.

Amu took in a deep breath and summoned her courage, "Kuukai, I want to help you with the rival gang," Amu had a look of determination that faded as Kuukai's face twisted in disapproval.

"Amu, please don't say stupid things like that, besides…wait a minute how did you even know about that?" he eyed her suspiciously but Amu quickly avoided it.

"It doesn't matter Kuukai, I'm helping. I'm not asking for permission," Amu said, only telling the truth partly. She didn't have to tell him but for some reason she did.

Suddenly Kuukai's face was so close to hers, causing him to lean down and make her realize just how much taller he was. She could even touch her forehead to his without even trying.

And the strangest thing happened, her heart started beating faster. Her cheeks even grew red. Amu turned away not wanting to look at him for reasons she didn't even know.

Kuukai's used his thumb and pointer finger on her chin to turn Amu's face towards his. "No," Kuukai spoke the words with such authority it caused a shiver down her spine.

And with that he brushed past her and exited the kitchen, leaving Amu with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. What was that?

**xXx  
**

**OKAY not in first person anymore. Like or not like? And I put in some Kuukai x Amu there. Doesn't mean I'm changing the coupling don't worry. I'm keeping myself and hopefully you interested. A little love triangle maybe? Tell me what you think. **

**AND PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I just wrote over 2000 words for you guys, so send me a few back too please And if you haven't please also favorite and alert this story.**

**REMEMBER READ & REVIEW DON'T JUST READ! –This is a request not an order- I love all my readers, just.. especially those kind enough to send me some feedback. ;)  
**

**So much love, oh and please don't be mad for those who have been waiting. Although I do not blame anyone who is mad. **

**xoxoxo**

**Love always.**


	11. Colby & Heather

**Hey all! Yes I'm back with another chapter. This time I'm going to introduce some new characters and I'm going to use American/Canadian names. I like using Japanese names but I have a hard time remembering. Sorry guys! Also a reminder that I've been gone for awhile so if I forget something or screw something up please tell me. Thanksss love you all ! xoxo **

**Chapter 11: Colby & Heather**

**xXx**

Amu made her way outside through the large campus, passing by the main building. Loud shouts could be heard from a woman on a megaphone. A large group, mostly female, had also gathered around the small stage to listen. The girl was speaking about the recent rape and missing women from the school.

"How many of us need to be hurt? Need to be emotionally scarred for the rest of our lives until someone puts a stop to it? One girl? How about seven girls! That's right seven girls have gone missing. One girl who was raped and almost killed managed to get away yet-"

Amu stopped listening as soon as she heard that. One girl managed to get away? Amu weaved through the crowd while murmuring polite apologizes until she reached Rukia and Rima. They had also been listening. Rukia looked at Amu out of the corner of her eye, "You heard that?" Amu nodded her head sharply in response. Of course Amu heard that.

"We need to talk to the girl," Rima offered. Amu shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't seen Rima much at all since the realization of Rima's jealousy. Rukia quickly sensed her discomfort and piped up, knowing Amu wouldn't, "You're right. Let's ask the speaker once she's done and-"

But before Rukia could finish a man dressed in only a speedo with a mask on his face with 'Phi Beta Kappa' written in bright red across it came running behind the stage. Gasps sounded from around the crowd. Amu could only raise her eye brow in question. He made some inappropriate gestures from behind the speaker while the crowd booed causing the woman to turn around to come face to face with the speedo wearing jerk.

She marched right over to him and brought him to the ground with ease. This woman was, for lack of a better term, butch. She grunted as she pulled off the mask only to reveal none other than…

Naoki.

Shock enveloped on Amu's face. Of course being new to the fraternity Naoki would do something this degrading to gain a rightful place. Amu rolled her eyes, pathetic.

**xXx**

Ikuto laid on his couch frustrated that even though it had been a week, here he lay. He still hadn't talked to Amu since they fought. What if she ended up doing something stupid? And just because he was here sulking he wasn't there to protect her? Ikuto sighed and sat up, throwing his head in his hands and growling.

Ikuto considered talking to Kuukai as much as he didn't want to. He could only imagine he would be difficult and pretend as if he had the situation handled. Ikuto got up and began pacing back and forth thinking when a loud knock pounded on his door.

Ikuto's head shot up, thinking it could be Amu. He took a few quick steps to reach the door.

When he opened the door he saw a tall surfer boy. His shaggy blond hair landed in his dark blue eyes. Ikuto's eyes narrowed slightly, "Can I help you?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

The blond smirked and a glint appeared in his eye, "Oh come on Ikuto, how can you not remember such a wonderful guy? Really, who forgets their junior high best friend?" the boy finished, smirk widening.

Ikuto gave him a questioning glance before it came to him, "Mother fucker," Ikuto sighed.

"Close but it's Colby actually," Colby pushed past and into the dorm settling his stuff down, letting the duffel bag on his shoulder slide down and on to the ground, "Aren't you excited to be roomies, ah how nice,"

Ikuto's face twisted in annoyance, "Roomies?" The word didn't lack venom.

Colby just patted him on the back and handed him a letter from the dean, "How's the old gang? Tadase, Amu, Utau, etcetera?" He asked as Ikuto sighed, guessing he was stuck.

"Utau…Utau's dead and so is Tadase," Ikuto finally managed to spit out but Colby just laughed, "Yeah and I'm the easter bunny," He dropped into the couch making himself comfortable and Ikuto took the seat next to him.

"Seirously," Was all Ikuto had to say. He had a way of making people realize when he was dead serious. Colby's whole happy go lucky face darkened. "Man that's rough, I'm sorry," He offered, knowing Utau was Ikuto's sister and Tadase had been his best friend in high school.

"Now please explain to me how you ended up here, on my door step?" Ikuto asked and Colby just shrugged as a lame excuse for an answer, "Luck of the draw I guess. Now shouldn't you show me around campus? Let people know I'm back, don't be shy I know you want to," Colby nudged Ikuto. Most people didn't understand why they got along, but it was simply because they balanced each other out yet they still had enough in common to relate.

"Yeah, yeah I'd love to show you off," Ikuto said sarcastically making Colby glare, "Introduce me to some hot college girls. Hey is Amu still around? You never mentioned her in your not so uplifting tale of the past. Is she still single?" Ikuto shook his head slowly, "Were dating," Colby laughed, "This time you can't be serious. Ikuto settled down? Held by the chains of a woman? Tricked into believing in LOVE?"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

"I will laugh it up. See here I stand laughing it all up," Colby got up and went to move his stuff into the empty room that was now apparently his.

Ikuto varied whether or not to take Colby with him but eventually he gave in, feeling too guilty to leave him alone after he just arrived, "Wanna go visit a friend?"

**xXx**

Amu, Rukia, and Rima pushed their way through the crowd to the front of the stage just as the speaker stepped down. She looked the three girls up and down. "Can I help you?" she crossed her arms, making all three of them uncomfortable. Did they do something wrong?

"Yes actually you can, I'm Amu" Amu started, "Talia." The girl deadpanned while tying her long, messy dark hair into a bun. "Right, So the girl who managed to get away, do you happen to know her name? Or where I could find her?"

Talia's eyes narrowed and her stance grew more intimidating, "Heather. She's my best friend. Why?" Amu was getting sick of this quickly, "I wanted to help her, if that's alright with you," Talia backed off slightly. "Sorry. I've just been on edge. I can only assume things will get worse before they get better, can't trust anyone," She eyed them up and down. Amu found it hard to believe that any of them looked suspicious.

Amu nodded anyway, "I just want to talk," she said truthfully.

"Fine," Talia gave in, "Follow me, we're dorm mates," And off they went.

**xXx**

Ikuto and Colby stood outside Kuukai's rundown old house. Ikuto balled up his fist and knocked on the door before shoving his hands in his pockets. They waited a few moments before Colby grew impatient, "Dude, he's not home," Colby leaned onto the railing of the porch, "When you said 'see a friend' I didn't think you meant Kuukai Souma," Ikuto sighed, "I guess I should've said 'Amu's friend'. We aren't exactly close," Ikuto pounded on the door again.

"Maybe he's behind the door right now looking through that little peephole, not wanting to talk to you. Or me for that matter, if he remembers," Colby and Ikuto both weren't the nicest kids in junior high. They were guilty of bullying Kuukai because they were loaded and he was anything but.

"You're probably right. Or maybe he's off getting into more trouble to involve my girlfriend in-" Before Ikuto could finish the door swung open to reveal an unimpressed Kuukai.

"The day Colby Martin shows up on my door step is a sign of the apocalypse, please leave," Kuukai said sarcastically while seriously considering whether or not to just slam the door in both of their faces.

Colby suddenly looked interested rather than bored, "Oh, Kuukai buddy old pal. I know you missed me, no really, don't say anything. I can see it in your eyes."

"Ignore him," Ikuto demanded while clamping a hand over Colby's mouth to silence him, "I'm beginning to wonder why I brought him,"

Kuukai raised an eyebrow, "Yeah well, I thought he wasn't even in town," Colby tried to offer a muffled explanation but Kuukai couldn't understand. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Colbs," And Kuukai stepped back gesturing them in.

Ikuto and Colby stepped in and followed Kuukai to the kitchen where he had been making some lunch.

Kuukai looked through the fridge, "How can I help you?" He didn't offer much small talk before getting straight to the point.

Ikuto's casual mood turned cold, "Stay away from Amu," when Ikuto was thinking what to say to Kuukai, that was the last thing he wanted coming out of his mouth. He knew it sounded like a challenge, or worse, an order. Yet those were the words the escaped his lips.

Kuukai spun around with an amused look, "Is that an order, captain?" Ikuto sighed.

"If you care about her you would. You're going to get her involved with all sorts of dangerous things, so just avoid her for a while. Please," Ikuto could barley manage to plead with Kuukai, he felt more than pathetic.

"What's going on?" Colby asked both boys, more confused than ever. But neither offered an explanation. As a matter of fact they both just set glares on one another.

"Look at this, Ikuto falling from his pedestal. What a shame," The disrespect made Ikuto want to finish this now, he had a million and one insults dripping from the tip of his tongue. But he just opened his mouth only to close it again.

Kuukai smirked, "Lost for words? Look, I tried to keep her away but she's determined. As if you'd come to me thinking I could help the situation. I can't. You out of everyone should know how annoyingly stubborn she can be," It pained Ikuto to know he was right.

Ikuto finally found his words, "And you should know by now how stupidly fearless she can be. If it's for you it doesn't matter how dangerous or reckless it is. She'll do it," Kuukai's face hinted resolve but he didn't let up.

"I can't help you, leave. I have things to do," The continued disrespect made Ikuto's fists clench and unclench. "Fine, thanks for nothing," And with that Ikuto got up to leave, Colby trailing behind. He didn't hesitate to slam the door behind him.

**xXx**

Amu followed Talia to her dorm, both Rima and Rukia trailing behind. Amu wanted to fill the awkward silence yet she couldn't bring herself to say a word. When they finally arrived Amu sighed in relief, not going unnoticed by Talia who rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Here we are," She muttered while stepping in, not bothering to hold the door open.

A petite girl with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes looked up at them with uncertainty. Amu was starting to wonder if they looked more threatening than she imagined.

"Hi Heather, my name's Amu," she paused to gesture towards the other two girls, "There are my friends Rukia and Rima," Heather nodded slowly.

"I've been searching for some missing girls from campus. I heard your attacker is suspected to be linked to the same person. I was wondering if there was anything you could tell me?" Amu finished sounding less than confident, and completely regretting the decision to come here.

Heather looked unimpressed, "Yeah I remember going to Phi Beta Kappa. You know, the Frat the throws all the best parties? I arrived with Talia and some friends. Drank a bit, danced a bit," She paused, "That's it. Then the next thing I know I'm waking up badly beaten and I'm missing my clothes,"

"Wait, why did he leave you if the others are missing?" Amu questioned, not understanding. Talia spoke for Heather, seeming less and less tolerant of the three visitors.

"Who knows maybe he was interrupted? Or got his hands on some drugs and no longer needed to kill to keep them silent?" Talia had little to no patience.

Rukia spoke up, "It seems weird for a murderer to no longer need to kill and just rape," Talia shot her an angered look.

It seemed the tension in the room was thickening, "If you remember anything can you call Amu?" Rima asked. All the girls were grateful someone put an end to this awkward meeting.

Heather nodded, "Yeah for sure,"

Amu wrote her name and number on a scrap piece of paper and handed it over to heather, "Cologne. I remember his smell. I know I've recognized it on campus somewhere. I told the new sheriff but he didn't think it was enough to go on," Amu nodded slowly.

"Thanks Heather,"

**xXx**

**I know not the longest chapter but I wanted to update FAST so you would all know I'm serious about starting up again. Has my writing improved at all? How do you like Colby? He's a lot of fun to write especially with Ikuto. Okay see you soon! **

**xoxo**


	12. The Red Warning

**Dear readers,**

** if anyone is still waiting on chapters for this story I'm sincerely sorry that my updates are so slow. I won't even bother with excuses because I'm sure you're sick of them. On the bright side, I finally have the rest of the story planned out. I will try to wrap up this story so you can all have closure! I love you all and thanks so much for putting up with me, if you have time, please review so I know that I still have people who want this finished. Thank you to the people who PMed me or reviewed and tried to motivate me! xoxoxo**

* * *

**The Red Warning**

* * *

The rain poured heavily from a grey clouded sky. Kuukai walked down a sunken ally way while running a hand through his soaked hair. He glanced from left to right. Both directions had a row of faces he knew well, his gang members. Some faces were distraught, etched with worry and hurt. Others had pride and determination in their stance. Kuukai began to wonder why he was called out here in the first place. He had assumed that there had been news on the rival gang, their current worry and problem. But now, he felt something was extremely wrong.

Finally someone spoke, the voice cold and unnerving, " Kuukai, we came to a solution to our problems," Kuukai's eyebrow rose at the tone, "Well, don't be shy, tell me," Kuukai insisted. "We know you don't want to be a part of this," Another voice spoke, more uncertain, "We joined with the Anzai," as soon as the name of the rival gang was spoken Kuukai's expression darkened, "Please don't tell me by 'join forces' you mean become their bitches." Kuukai spat, offending one member, " Selling drugs to rich kids is an easy way for us to make money! And god knows we need it, and so do you. Aren't you behind on mortgage payments? Ami is so far in debt from school!" He argued. Kuukai shot him a glare, "You don't need to explain my own fucking situation to me." He stated coldly.

Kuukai's best friend in the gang sighed before trying to convince him, "Come on Kuukai. The Anzai hooked us up! We can get out of the slums! Screw reason, let's do something for us!"

Kuukai thought of his options. He could become the middle man in a couple of drug transactions and make some extra cash. He could catch up on mortgage payments and even help Ami with school. But Kuukai knew what drugs did to a gang, it turned brothers into enemies. And god knows how ruthless the Anzai gang is when you don't sell enough and can't come up with the money. But one thing convinced Kuukai easily. He couldn't risk Amu getting involved if something ever went wrong, it was too dangerous.

"Good luck," Kuukai muttered while turning away, "Kuukai please!" Shiro shouted at his retreating back, but he didn't listen.

As he approached the end of the alley way the famous Anzai members began to emerge from the shadows. Reality dawned on Kuukai as he realized this was betrayal. He whipped around with fury and pain in his eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me right now?! You set me up! After everything we've been through? Everything I've done for you people?" Kuukai cried out. "We gave up a chance," was his former friends only defense as the Anzai members began to take hold of his arms, forcing him to his knees.

* * *

Amu and Rukia chatted lightly while walking from class, "want to grab a bite?" Amu asked hopefully, she had missed breakfast. "Sorry Amu! I have volleyball practice. Ask Rima maybe? Or Ikuto…unless you're still fighting" Rukia offered as they stopped in front of the cafeteria. Amu sighed knowingly, she still hadn't made up with Ikuto. "No it's fine, I have my car here. I'll eat quickly and maybe head to Nagi's. I'm pretty sure he's home. Thanks though!" Rukia nodded, "Okay see you then," She offered a wave as she went her separate way.

Amu sighed dejectedly and got in line for lunch. Once she paid she headed outside to eat. Amu found a table and sat down before realizing she had forgotten a straw. Great, Amu thought as she returned quickly to take one. Amu began eating her lunch, but after a few minutes something felt wrong.

She began to feel heavy and her sight was blurred. Confused, Amu decided she needed to leave. As she made her way to her car everything began to distort. She had trouble walking properly and barely made it down the stairs. When she was only a few paces away from her car Amu felt as if she was about to pass out. Once finally made it to her car, she struggled to get her keys out.

Amu had fear in her face, realizing something was seriously wrong. In the corner of her eye Amu saw a hooded figure approaching from the shadows. Panic over took her body and her hand was shaking too much to get the key in. "God please go in," She whispered to herself before she lost control and her keys slipped from her hand. Amu lost all strength in her legs and collapsed. Her eye lids were heavy, her forehead gleaming with sweat, and her breath ragged. She did the only think she could thing of and pressed the car alarm on her key chain before everything went black.

* * *

Ikuto and Colby approached the cafeteria side by side. "So, are you ever going to make up with Amu, or is she up for grabs? How do you think my chances are?" Colby teased to get a rise out of Ikuto. But Ikuto knew him too well, "Ha ha very funny. Watch what you say man, she's still my girlfriend even if she doesn't want to talk to me." Ikuto finished while they sat at a table outside. "Well why don't you make up? Is this case, mystery thing really that much of a problem?" Colby questioned. "Yes, life threatening 'cases' are a problem. Is wanting to protect my girlfriend really so bad? I don't even know what to do anymore I don't want to be the bad guy. But I could never let something happen to her," Ikuto sighed. Colby smirked, "I didn't need a soap opera update," he laughed. "Sorry man, I just don't know what-" Ikuto was cut off by the distinct sound of a car alarm going off from the nearby parking lot.

"Fuck, car alarms are so annoying," Colby complained, "What are you doing man?" he asked as Ikuto went off to get a better look, "I think that's Amu's car," Ikuto explained before he took off to investigate. "No really man, it's cool. I'll eat lunch alone!" Colby shouted, but Ikuto was already gone.

He scrambled down the concrete stairs to find Amu passed out beside her car. "Shit!" he cursed while dropping to the ground, "Amu? Amu! Are you okay wake up!" Ikuto shook her lightly, he decided an ambulance would take too long and he would just drive her to the hospital. He picked up her unconscious form, causing a red envelope to fall from her pocket. Ikuto got Amu settled in the passenger seat before bending down to his knees to retrieve the letter. "What the hell?" He questioned while he opened the note and began to read. His face twisted in anger and worry. He crumpled the paper and shoved it into his pocket before getting into the car. Ikuto sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

Nagi sat alone in his mother's apartment. She wasn't home yet so he decided now was the best time to open the safe. Amu had found him the code days earlier but he never had an opportunity. He got down in front of the safe and sighed. Maybe I can finally meet my dad, Nagi thought happily.

He took the paper with the code from his pocket,"43, 6, 14" Nagi said aloud as he turned the dial to the appropriate numbers, successfully opening the safe. Multiple documents came spilling out, news paper clippings and pictures.

Nagi began to sort through them. His eyes grew wide as he read the title of an article, "Tragic story: Baby stolen by own beloved grandmother." Nagi couldn't believe it, the brutal and mean mother he hated was actually his grandmother? As he read he began to learn that his mother…or grandmother had thought she was more capable of raising him, but when his parents refused so she kidnapped him. {refer to Nagi side story}

Nagi whipped out his phone, most people may have called the police, but he punched in Amu's number. When she didn't answer he left a message, "Amu, it's me. You won't believe what I found out…you need to call me as soon as you get this. I'm going to the sheriff's office right now." He hung up and quickly began to gather some things.

He took the articles and a few pictures. Nagi's head perked up when he heard the distinct sound of his grandmothers car pull into the drive way. Shit! Nagi mentally cursed as he shoved a few more things into his bag before rushing to the door. But it was too late, His grandmother pushed the door open, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" She asked, in her rude tone that he was much too familiar with. "I'm going to the library, to study." He lied, almost flawlessly. "Really now? You look worried, is something wrong?" She pressed; her eyes studied his face for hints of a lie. Oh no, I just found out my mother is actually an insane grandmother who kidnapped me, Nagi thought. "Everything's fine, just a big test I need to study for," Her eyes narrowed at his answer before flickering to where the safe was located. Before she could say anything Nagi shoved past her, but she took a hold of his back pack. "What the hell did you do!" She accused, her voice shrill. "What did I do?! What did you do! You kidnapped me?! Are you some sort of psychopath? Stay away from me. I swear to god," Nagi screamed before wrenching from her grasp. "I loved you!" She protested. "Bull shit," Nagi muttered under his breath as he began to run towards Amu's house. He had expected her to follow him, but she quickly ran into the house, probably to get her things together and make an escape.

Nagi banged loudly on Amu's door. "Dad!" He shouted, screwing the formalities. "Nagi?" He asked while he opened the door, "What's wrong son? Is it Amu?" He panicked. Nagi shoved the article in his face, "I found this in my…mothers or grandmothers or whatever she is. I found this in her safe!" Amu's father skimmed the article quickly before taking out his phone to make and important call to the sheriff's office. Nagi had tears in his eyes as Amu's father pulled him into a strong embrace while he talked to the Sherriff.

* * *

Amu's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her head pounded and she felt very confused. She sat up from the couch, a blanket slipped off of her form as she held a hand to her head.

"What's going on?" She asked aloud before noticing the other person in the room. Ikuto leaned against the wall, hands in his leather jacket. He looked off into the distance before answering her, "You were roofied Amu," He answered slowly; his tone was low and firm. "What? How?" She questioned him before the memories came flooding back.

Amu remembered leaving her drink and lunch unattended to run back for a straw. How could I be so stupid? She scolded herself. "How? A very dangerous man wants you to stay out of the missing girl's case! That's how! Do you know what could of happened if I hadn't been around?" Ikuto questioned, when Amu didn't answer he continued, "What If I ate inside instead of outside and couldn't see the parking lot?" He paused, "What If I ignored that car alarm?" Ikuto finished in a huff. His words had come out fast and angry as he paced in front of her.

"How do you even know it had anything to do with the case?" Amu asked, remembering the hooded figure she saw in the shadows. "This was a pretty good fucking hint. I found it in your pocket after I picked up your unconscious body!" Ikuto tossed a crumpled note into her lap and watched her read it intently. "I don't know what you want me to say," Amu whispered as she finished reading. Ikuto's eyes flashed, "Really? You don't know what I want to hear? How about, I won't get involved any longer? Or maybe I'll at least take their warning seriously?!" Ikuto was beginning to feel he was losing control of his emotions as anger overtook his senses.

"I can't do that!" Amu cried out finally, "How can I just leave those girls without anyone looking for them!" Amu asked while she threw her hands in the air, "This is me Ikuto, this is what I do! I couldn't live with myself knowing there was something, anything; I could've done to save one girl! Never mind five, ten, fifteen, or more!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, "You're right! This is serious and that's why I can't just let it go Ikuto!" She finished finally, her breath heavy.

The stress of keeping Amu safe and worrying for her was over powering. Ikuto felt the anger and frustration take over, "Amu, I can't do this anymore," He stated, looking away from her. Ikuto almost instantly regretted the words as they left his mouth, but he didn't take them back. "What?" Amu questioned as the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Ikutos resisted the urge to comfort her, "I can't keep having the same fight, I'll never be okay with you being in so much danger Amu," He began to explain but Amu cut him off, "Just stop, stop explaining yourself. I don't want to hear it. Just go," She wiped her tears away in disgust. "Amu, please!" Ikuto tried to reason. "Just get out!" Amu shouted at him, getting off of the couch and making her way to the door. She swung it open for him and gestured him out, "That's what you want right?" she asked him. Amu wanted to just apologize and fix things so bad but her pride held her back. Ikuto brushed past her and out into the night. He didn't look back.

* * *

Dear Amu,

I would advise you to stop your investigation. You're a smart girl right? So let me ask you this: If I can get rid of so many girls without getting caught, don't you think it would be easy for me to get rid of you? I've seen you around campus Amu, I know who you are. Let's just say, it would be good for your health to do what I ask Amu. If you don't take my kind advice, I guess I'll be seeing you soon. I hope you've learned how easy it is to get close to you.

Till then,

X

* * *

**Just so no one is worried I'm not changing the pairing! I'll probably have a bit of Kukamu, wwhich is some thing I've been foreshadowing since the first story if you were paying attention. But the pairing will go back to amuxikuto by the end. I'm jsut throwing some challenges into the relationship to make them stronger.**

**xoxo  
**

**thanks so much  
**

* * *

**- PLEASE REVIEW -  
**

**if you have time :)  
**


	13. The Set Up

**Thank you to all that have giving be feedback and motivation to finish this story. Each and every person who takes time to read anything I wrote is very special to me. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and thank you for putting up with me and my slow updates. Lots of love.**

**Also, sorry it's short!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Shugo Chara or the plot points if Veronica Mars.**

* * *

**The Set Up**

* * *

Amu didn't bother watching Ikuto leave. She could barely even see though her tears. As she closed the door she felt the strength in her legs begin to disappear and she collapsed with her back against the door. Sobs began to come out, strangled with in her throat as all the stress poured out at once. The fear and anxiety was over powering and she almost didn't even hear her phone ringing over her own cries. Glancing down at her phone she saw a name that gave her instant comfort.

"Kuukai?" Amu's voice asked horse from crying. "No Amu, its Shiro. I'm sorry if this is a bad time but Kuukai needs your help," Amu wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat, "Don't worry, I'm fine. What's wrong with Kuukai, and why can't you help him? Aren't you supposed to be friends Shiro?" Amu could practically hear Shiro rolling his eyes as he sighed, "Amu please, do you really need to grill me on whether or not I've been playing nice with Kuukai? He's in trouble and it's my fault. And frankly right now I can't do anything about it. I'm with the rest of the gang, they will suspect me going to see Kuukai if I try to make up an excuse to leave, they'll think I'm a traitor. Understand?" Shiro explained. "No actually I don't understand. Did you expect me to? Since when is seeing your own gang leader consider being a traitor?" Amu got up and began to put on her coat before grabbing her purse, "We kicked Kuukai out he didn't want to…run things the same way we did," Shiro admitted, "I really screwed up this time Amu. But I understand that now, and I want to do right by Kuukai. Please, when you see him, tell him that I'm sorry. Tell him that he was right, god know he always is. And I'm on his side, even if no one else is. Okay?" Shiro pleaded to Amu with guilt present in his tone. "I will. But where is he?"

xXx

"Is this what you do every time trouble in paradise arrives…because this is sad man, even for you," Colby commented from the doorway of his dorm, watching Ikuto still in bed at two in the afternoon. Ikuto didn't answer. Instead, he just gave him a dazed nod of acknowledgement.

"Seriously, besides Amu what do you do? Sit here and wonder if she is okay? This is just pathetic. Come on, let go. Get up Ikuto." Colby insisted while ripping the blanket off of Ikuto, causing him to sigh and rise out of bed. Shiro smiled in approval, "What about your friend's man," Ikuto's eyes narrowed, "Friends? I haven't had much of those since Tadase died and I started dating Amu. Sorry I seem to be dwelling on the fact that my best friend is dead, my sister is dead, and my father is locked up for murdering her. Oh and the only person I still care about probably never wants to talk to me again," Colby cringed, "Seriously man, I didn't need the depressing speech of the year. I'm your friend, unfortunately for you, and we are going to a party tonight. We'll find a new girl to ruin your life," Colby joked and Ikuto smirked, "Thanks Colby, for trying." "Anytime"

xXx

"Where is Amu?" Her father asked in an annoyed tone while hanging his phone up again. Nagi sighed, "I don't know but I wish she would answer, something must be wrong." Nagi began to worry about the million things Amu could have done to get herself in trouble. "Well this is important. I need to tell her what happened. Nagi, this could change everything." He sighed, "They could live anywhere. Which means you could too," Nagi looked down, "Well what if I don't want to live anywhere…I mean of course I want to meet my birth parents, but my home is here," Nagi smiled at Amu's father. "I want you to live here, with us. I mean of course you can stay in your dorm but for holidays or when you need to come somewhere that's home. Nagi that's here, with me and Amu and nothing will change that, I want to be your guardian." Nagi had never felt so happy in his entire life, "Thank you."

xXx

When Amu arrived in the alley way she almost burst into tears all over again. She felt like an emotional wreck. Amu knew her dad had been calling her but she wasn't able to answer, he would have to wait. Amu climbed out of her car and ran towards the sunken figure against the wall.

"Kuukai!" she shouted, but he barely moved at all to acknowledge her presence. "Kuukai, hey Kuukai! Are you okay?" Amu asked as tears began to form in her eyes. Kuukai looked up at her slowly, "Is that really you, Amu?" he wondered aloud causing the tears in her eyes to flow freely, "Yes it's me you idiot! What did you do? We need to get you out of here. Can you stand?" Amu's mind raced as she tried to pick him up but she wasn't strong enough. "You were crying, what's wrong?" Amu's head snapped to look at Kuukai in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? It doesn't matter! What matters is you, you look terrible Kuukai."

Kuukai had been beaten into a bloody pulp but the rain washed away most of the red from his body. Amu tried to lift him up again but his weight was too heavy. Amu considered who to call. Ikuto could help her easily. Maybe he would even bring his dorm mate, Colby. But was she really going to ask him after their horrible break up? Not to mention this would be the best way to tell Ikuto he was right. Here Amu goes again, getting involved in all kinds of trouble. Normally in a situation like this she would call Kuukai.

Sighing Amu quickly called Nagi, getting impatient at the ringing noise. "Amu! Where have you been? I have some serious stuff to tell you." Amu cut him off, "Can it wait? This is important-"Nagi began again "So is this Amu! My mom isn't my mom at all okay? I was kidnapped and everything is different now. She's going to be in jail for the rest of her life but that means I have real parents out there," Nagi explained to Amu finally. "Nagi, that's incredible. I swear I understand this is important and when I get home we need to talk about this okay? But I need you and my dad to come help me." Amu pleaded and she could feel fresh tears in her eyes. "Amu where are you?"

xXx

Kuukai was all cleaned up and sleeping soundly on Amu's couch. Nagi, Amu and her father stood in the kitchen. "Is he going to be okay?" Amu asked quietly, her arms folded over her chest. "I believe so, but he really should go to the hospital and get checked out properly." Her father insisted. "That's not really an option. Gang violence is kind of kept on the down low. Kuukai would kill me if I brought him there," her father nodded, "I'm pretty sure he was a bit delirious from dehydration and a very minor concussion. He should be fine but we need to monitor his sleep length. "He explained and Amu nodded and turned to Nagi, "So when are we going to get to meet your real parents?" She smiled happily at him and Nagi smiled back. "Who knows? For now I just want to get used to this, you and your father are the only thing that's ever felt like family." Nagi admitted and Amu hugged him tightly before her father joined in.

xXx

Ikuto spent the party drinking himself practically into a coma. He managed to escape Colby's watchful eye and left the party, a bottle of rye in hand. Walking along side traffic he made it to a concrete bridge. Placing his hands on the side he hoisted himself up and stood on the side of the bridge. Wobbling along, Ikuto began to laugh. If only Amu could see him now. Doing quite possibly the stupidest and most dangerous thing he could think of after all that talk.

Ikuto could hear the distinct sound of motor cycles in the distance and as the lights got closer he saw it was none other than the Anzai. "Oh look who we got here. A sad little white rich boy," one commented while slowly walking towards the side where ikuto stood. "I'm really not in the mood right now," Ikuto slurred. "What's wrong? Daddy took away your credit card now that he's all locked up?" The biker taunted from below. Ikuto smirked, "but if you insist on fighting," Ikuto shrugged and kicked the biker directly in the head from his position above.

The gang member fell to the ground knocked out, causing Ikuto to laugh," One down, four to go!" he shouted causing one member to grab him and throw Ikuto to the ground. All except one began to kick and hit him. "Guys this is a really bad idea, it's a busy street let's just go," He could hear one voice say, "No way were letting this guy go after that stunt he just pulled!" Ikuto could feel his consciousness slipping away, "Just leave him alone!" Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

"Hey! Hey man, are you okay?" Ikuto began to stir at the sound of a young man's voice. As he began to rise the man backed away with his hands up, "Woah, what do you have there?" He asked. Ikuto looked in his right hand to see a knife. He dropped it instinctively and looked beside him. There was a very dead biker. "Wait, what?" Ikuto asked as he saw the guy begin to head back to his car and take off while the sounds of sirens approached. What happened? Was Ikutos last thought before passing out.


	14. The Suspect

**Hello! Well here is the new chapter, a lot faster than updates have been so that's a plus! Thanks for putting up with me guys and I hope you like the new chapter! xoxo**

**I do not own the characters of Shugo Chara or the plot points of Veronica Mars**

* * *

**The Suspect**

* * *

Ikuto opened one eye with a pounding headache. He sighed and considered opening the other eye, but the lighting in the room was so bright. Finally Ikuto gritted his teeth and fully opened his eyes, "Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

Colby sat on a chair in the corner of the room, "At the hospital. Didn't you know? That's what happens when I leave you alone for two minutes. We end up here." Colby said with annoyance in his voice, "Really what were you thinking? You're lucky those biker guys didn't just kill you."

"Who?" Ikuto asked before the memories began to flood in. Acting like a jack ass on the bridge, nearly getting himself killed, and somehow ending up next to a dead guy. "Please tell me I'm not wanted for murder." Ikuto put a hand on his face and sighed. Could this day get any worse?

"As a suspect? Yeah, they're going to want to question you. As do I, how did you end up with a knife in your hand?" Colby questioned. "Honestly, I don't know. That's how it works when people beat you unconscious, you tend to forget details. But I definitely didn't have a knife on me." Ikuto insisted.

"Well on the bright side, it will be pretty easy to argue that it was self defense. Innocent rich boy attacked by a gang of thugs and managed to take one down. Sounds more like a hero story to me."

Colby rose from his chair to join Ikuto by his bed, "And there was that guy, he can testify he saw the gang leaving the crime, with a very unconscious you still on the ground, looking pretty harmless."

Ikuto perked up, "Right! That guy! He came forward?" Colby nodded, "Yeah so you'll still be questioned, and you're definitely a suspect, but arrested? Not so much."

Ikuto sighed in relief, "Thank god."

xXx

Rima and Nagi sat in his dorm room on his bed. "So, I have something pretty important to tell you Rima, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." Nagi said quietly causing Rima to shoot him a glare.

"What did you do this time?" She asked, with a hint of a joke in her voice. "Rima, this is serious," Rima's expression softened and she straightened up from her position on the bed. "Tell me," She said quietly.

"My mom isn't my mom. It's a long story…but she's just a kidnapper," Nagi began and Rima's Jaw fell open.

"I wanted you to hear it from me before it went all over the news but…my real parents, they are out there. Right now, I'm content with how things are in my life. But my parents are bound to hear about where I am once this news story hits and…"

Rima stood up and threw her hands in the air, "So what? This is your way of saying you may or may not be leaving to god knows where? Is this a pre-goodbye speech to get be ready for the real thing? Because you can save it, Nagi."

Rima paced back and forth and Nagi gave her a moment to cool off, "I'm sorry," Rima muttered, "I didn't mean to make something so important for you, about me." Rima looked down.

"This isn't some lame goodbye Rima, It's me telling you that no matter what happens or where I end up, you and I, that won't change. Ever." Nagi insisted causing Rima's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean? Us? What exactly is that anyway? Because frankly I don't even know anymore," Rima confessed while fighting back tears. Rima hating crying more than anything in the world, and she refused to start.

Nagi took a deep breath. "Rima, I love you. I've loved you since we first met. Things have always just been so crazy and I didn't realize until I thought of leaving here. And I thought of leaving you and what that would be like. Would I come back and you would have found someone? Would I die from missing you? And I realized I loved you. I realized I need you Rima, you and I, that's what I need."

When Nagi finished Rima stood on her tip toes to kiss him gently. Nagi instantly deepened the kiss but Rima broke away, "I love you too."

xXx

Amu sat silently next to Kuukai, waiting for him to awaken. She spent all night by his side. Finally she could feel him next to her, stirring. "Kuukai?" She asked quietly.

"Amu?" Kuukai asked in a confused tone, "Don't tell me, we finally slept together? All that sexual tension, it was bound to happen eventually." Kuukai joked, sounding groggy.

"Ha ha, very funny Kuukai. Do you remember what happened?" Amu asked from her spot next to him on the couch.

"I had a bad run in with some bad people…It happens Amu. Nothing to look into, just good old fashioned gang violence," Kuukai lied through his teeth and Amu was hurt.

"You can stop with the lies Kuukai, I talked to Shiro. Don't you wonder how I found you? He's really upset by the way, about how things went down. He wanted me to tell you he's sorry and he is on your side." Amu explained.

Kuukai nodded, "You know I wouldn't lie to you if I knew you wouldn't try to help," Kuukai admitted, "I'm just trying to protect you."

Amu looked away from him, "I know Kuukai, and I'm just trying to protect you, okay? So let me. I can help take them down." Amu looked at him with determination in her eyes and Kuukai felt a familiar feeling of gratitude towards Amu.

"Okay, you can help me. But I need to be there with you, not matter what. Because I can protect you, but only if you let me," Amu smirked, "Stealing my lines are we?" Amu felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Ikuto" Amu said quietly. "You should take that, don't want him worrying about you," Amu's face twisted in pain, "Did something happen between you two?" Kuukai asked but Amu didn't answer. Instead, she got up and took the phone call in the kitchen.

Amu took a moment to boost her confidence, "Ikuto, hey" Amu said slowly with her eyes closed.

"Close but no," Amu's eyes snapped open, "It's me, Colby. I'm calling you because I know Ikuto needs your help but he's too much in the emo zone to ask for it right now. I mean although he isn't arrested and can afford a great lawyer, being set up by a gang is kind of bad times. Don't you think, Amu?" Colby rambled on.

"Ikuto was set up by a gang? Let me guess, the Anzai?" Amu sighed, "Just because it seems to be their personal goal to make my life a living hell?" Amu asked while leaning against the fridge.

"Bingo!" Colby exclaimed, "See this is why everyone says you are so clever, he really needs your help Amu. Can you get down to the hospital?" Colby asked, finally with a serious tone.

Amu nodded to herself, "Yeah I'm on my way now. Tell Ikuto...tell him I'll be there soon. With Kuukai."

"Kuukai? Isn't he part of the problem? You know gang member…not a fan of me or Ikuto for that matter."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Just tell him, okay? I'm on my way." Amu hung up the phone and returned to the living room to see Kuukai standing up, quite obviously listening to her conversation.

"Got places to be?" Kuukai asked Amu and she looked away, "Ikuto needs our help okay? I know he's not your favorite person. Trust me, I'm not excited either. But I have to go. Please, come?"

Kuukai looked surprised and Amu finally realized he didn't know they broke up. As a matter of fact, Amu hadn't had the chance to tell anyone.

Kuukai raised a brow, "Not excited to see Ikuto?" Amu grabbed her jacket and swung it around her back. "We broke up, okay? It's not important right now. Nagi's parents are god knows where, Ikuto is a suspect for murder, and you are on the top of the Anzai's 'to-kill' list. Who's dating who…it doesn't matter. Can we drop it?" Amu asked hopefully and Kuukai nodded. He didn't want to pry in her life. Kuukai knew just as much as anyone that knew Amu well: Amu didn't like to be analyzed. Even though Amu analyzed just about everyone she knew.

Kuukai nodded, "I'll go."

xXx

Once they were in the car Amu felt the weight of keeping secrets from Kuukai dragging down their friendship. Driving to the hospital, with Kuukai in the passenger seat and nothing but silence was slowly killing her. She knew Kuukai was pondering over the break up, how and why. Amu tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"I was roofied," Amu suddenly spoke, feeling stupid for the way she introduced the subject.

"What!" Kuukai demanded in a furious tone, "Stop the car now Amu!" Kuukai shouted in anger but Amu didn't comply.

"Okay, that was a bad way to start. The case with the missing girls…there's people who know I'm looking into it. People who don't want me to find them" Amu continued and Kuukai calmed slightly, "One of them roofied me and Ikuto found me unconscious, by my car," Amu continued and Kuukai looked confused.

"He broke up with you because you were roofied?" Kuukai questioned in a dark tone.

"No!" Amu insisted looking at Kuukai in the corner of her eye. "We fought about it. He was mad because I refused to stop looking…he felt I wasn't taking the threat seriously. He…he said he couldn't have the same fight with me anymore." Amu felt relieved finally admitting what happened between her and Ikuto.

Kuukai was silent for a minute, "Amu, it is dangerous. You need to be more careful, Ikuto is right about that. But leaving you? That wasn't right Amu."

Amu concentrated on the road, "He was my boyfriend Kuukai. It doesn't mean he signed up for possible life threatening hobbies." Amu explained. "We can deal with this later, okay? " Amu asked and Kuukai nodded.

xXx

"Look who made it, our best pals Amu and Kuukai!" Colby exclaimed while the pair entered the room.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed, "Please tell me this is a hallucination from the morphine," Ikuto said sarcastically causing Amu to glare.

"No just two nice people showing up in your time of need. No really, don't thank us," Kuukai spat out and Ikuto's expression softened.

"I'm sorry…I'm not in the best mood right now. I'm a little out of it. But thank you," Ikuto said directly to Amu and her eyes looked pained. A look of worry washed over Kuukai.

"Just tell us what happened." Kuukai insisted with his arms crossed.

"I'm not positive okay? I was drunk and they came looking for a fight. They knocked me down and started beating me. Then I blacked out. Next thing I know there's some dead guy, Shiro next to me…" Ikuto stopped talking when he saw the look of anger in Kuukai's face. He instantly lunged at Ikuto but Amu stopped him.

" Kuukai don't! Amu shouted with her arms wrapped around his waist as he struggled against her.

"What the hell man!" Colby shouted while joining in to help Amu keep Kuukai from Ikuto.

"You are a suspect for killing my best friend?! Shiro is dead!?" Kuukai spat at Ikuto. "No! I didn't kill him I swear! It was one of the Anzai so calm down! Were on the same team here!" Ikuto explained and Kuukai visibly began to calm himself.

Amu slowly dropped her hold on Kuukai, "Okay. Ikuto, Kuukai, and me. We're going to figure this out. Together."

"Well that escalated quickly." Colby commented before Ikutos family Lawyer entered.

"Ikuto, I need to talk to you in private." The man stated and the other three in the room hesitated. "It's okay guys." Ikutos nodded, "It will only be a moment." Amu nodded and the three left the room together.

"Ikuto, we have a problem," The lawyer began, "The witness backed out."

"What!" Ikuto exclaimed, "Are you kidding me? Why!" Ikuto questioned in a fury.

"I believe he was either threatened or owed something to this gang…I'm not positive yet but this does blow a small hole in your otherwise solid defense." The lawyer admitted with a sigh.

"Don't worry. I have someone who will know exactly how to find out why." Ikuto claimed.


End file.
